The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived
by leelee3
Summary: Mirai Trunks stayed up all night fixing his time machine so he could go home. Now all he wants is a little sleep. But a string of not so wonderful events is testing his patience. Our pure and innocent Trunks can be quite a potty-mouth when he's cranky.
1. Gohan, NO!!

The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived  
  
  
  
Warnings: humor, slight OOCness, and crap like that….  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah! I own Dragonball Z! And with it I can rule the world!! Ahahahaha!!! *rolls eyes* If you believe me, talk to your parents about seeking mental help. But don't get me wrong, I do have Mirai Trunks pictures!!! ^_^  
  
Summary: Mirai Trunks stayed up all night, and now all he wants is a little sleep. But everyone seems to be going out of their way to keep him up. Our pure and innocent boy has a potty-mouth when he's cranky… :)  
  
AN: //…// denotes thought.  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks sat at Bulma's computer typing away and trying very hard to stay awake. He stopped typing and stretched, yawning loudly as he did so. He then resumed typing.  
  
After he had defeated the androids and Cell in his time, he came back to the present tell the Z-senshi the good news, only to find that seven years had already elapsed. He was quite amused to see what a brat he had turned out to be since his father was still around.  
  
He decided to stay for a while, upon the request of his present mother. It was a little awkward at first, seeing as no one really knew what to call the two Trunkses. Finally they decided to keep calling the future boy Trunks and address the present kid as Chibi.  
  
As he was about to leave and return to his now peaceful future, his time machine refused to work. (:P) So now he was in Bulma's laboratory attempting to revive his only way home.  
  
"Trunks," Bulma said, standing in the lab's doorway. "It's past midnight. Aren't you going to bed?"  
  
"Yeah. In a minute…" Trunks replied absently.  
  
"Okay. So, how's your time machine coming along?"  
  
Trunks looked up from the computer and glanced at his present mom. He ran his fingers through his (perfectly gorgeous :D) hair and said, "Fine. But I can't seem to figure out…*insert really scientific and technical stuff here*"  
  
~*~  
  
"Bulma!!!" Goku's voice echoed throughout the entire Capsule Corp. building.  
  
Vegeta growled at his place in front of the TV and stomped towards the door. As he opened it, he sputtered, "You bakayaro!! Must you be so loud??!!"  
  
"Sorry Vegeta, but I don't exactly have a key."  
  
Vegeta glared at the taller Saiya-jin then looked at the figures standing next to him. "I see you brought your demon spawns," he said referring to Gohan and Goten.  
  
Goku put his hand behind his head and flashed the classic Son Grin™. "We're here to train, Vegeta."  
  
The troll-haired prince raised an eyebrow. "With whom?"  
  
Goku blinked. "With you…and Trunks…and the other Trunks…"  
  
"Uh-huh. Well Goten can play with Chibi, and I'll consider letting you train with me, but no one trains with future boy."  
  
"But why not?" 18-year-old Gohan whined. "Who am I supposed to train with?" Gohan mentally kicked himself immediately after saying this. //You're never supposed to end a sentence with a preposition! The proper way to say that would be 'With whom am I supposed to train?' Baka!// he thought to himself.  
  
"I honestly don't care who—"  
  
Vegeta was suddenly cut off by a hyper little boy who slammed into his legs. He looked behind him to see Chibi Trunks clinging to his spandex in fear.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Goten asked his friend.  
  
Chibi Trunks looked at Goten with wide eyes. "Your mom gave my mom some advice…"  
  
Upon hearing this, Vegeta's left eye twitched involuntarily. "You mean…she has the frying pan…?"  
  
Chibi Trunks nodded.  
  
"Okay Kakarotto, I will allow you the privilege of training with me," Vegeta said walking towards the gravity room.  
  
Goku followed him while Gohan and Goten stared at the still shaken boy.  
  
"So," Gohan began. "Bulma got a frying pan? What did you do this time?"  
  
"N-nothing…honest…I just…"  
  
"You just what?" Gohan prompted.  
  
"Um…I uh…sorta…broke the bottle of really expensive perfume she keeps in her bathroom and flushed the stuff down the toilet…"  
  
"You what???!!!"  
  
"Well, it smelled like toilet water!! So I just thought I should put it where it belongs!!" Chibi said defensively. "Besides, the label said 'Eww the Toilet' or something like that…so what did you expect me to do?"  
  
"Leave it alone!!!!!!!!!" screamed Bulma from behind, swinging a frying pan in front of her.  
  
"Oh my… Run, Chibi! Run!!" Gohan yelled as Bulma came at the boy.  
  
Chibi Trunks grabbed Goten's wrist and led him to the backyard. Bulma just narrowly missed him.  
  
"Uh, Bulma? Calm down…please…" Gohan said nervously.  
  
Bulma sighed and returned to her normal self. "Hello Gohan, please come in," she said in the most relaxed voice Gohan had ever heard.  
  
The teenager realized that he still standing in the doorway and hesitantly entered the house, careful to avoid the frying pan that Bulma was still clutching tightly.  
  
"Hey Bulma, Vegeta said that I couldn't train with Trunks. Why not?" Gohan asked once he was sure he was out of Bulma's reach.  
  
"Huh? Oh, he's sleeping."  
  
"Still? It's eleven in the morning!"  
  
"He was up all night."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Gohan walked to the stairs, intending on going to Mirai Trunks' room. Bulma noticed and warned, "Gohan, I wouldn't bother him if I were you…he slept through breakfast…"  
  
"Oh, come on. It's not like he's gonna kill me or anything," he said, already halfway up the stairs.  
  
Bulma gave him a 'That's-what-you-think' look and decided not to argue with the demi Saiya-jin. She opted to let Gohan figure out just how much like Vegeta Mirai Trunks could be.  
  
  
  
TBC dun dun dun…ominous…ooohhh… ^_~ And remember folks, a tired and hungry Saiya-jin can hurt you. :P 


	2. I've Got Myself a Plan!

The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived II  
  
  
  
  
  
Warnings: humor, cranky Trunks, OOC Gohan, etc.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Simple as that. ^_^  
  
AN: Sorry this took a while, but Spring Break is here and I am inspired. Sorta. ^^  
  
Author's second note: I imagine that Chibi Trunks would find it kinda weird to call his counterpart 'Trunks' seeing as it's awkward to say your own name. Ya get my point, right? Anyway, he refers to his future self as 'big brother,' k? But not in this chapter so don't worry about it. Just for future reference.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan walked down the hallway to Trunks' room pondering what Bulma had meant by her warning. What was so bad about Trunks today? Every other day he was always nice, at least when Gohan was around. So what should make today any different?  
  
Little did Gohan know, Trunks was a very dangerous person when he hasn't had his proper amount of sleep. Especially when you combine that with a lack of food. 'Cause everyone knows how a Saiya-jin can get when he don't eat…(AN: *shudders* Not good for Gohan…)  
  
Gohan reached Trunks' doorway and looked inside. He saw Trunks sprawled out on his bed, the sun cascading through the window creating a golden hue on his perfect skin, accentuating every wonderful angle on his perfectly handsome body. (^__^;;;;; Umm…ignore that…my thoughts…eheheheh…) Gohan knocked gently on the door as to forewarn Trunks of his entry.  
  
The black-haired teenager noticed a change in Trunks' breathing and knew he was awake. He walked towards his bed and tapped Trunks on the shoulder. The lavender-haired man rolled over and tried to ignore him. But Gohan doesn't give up that easily.  
  
"Alright Trunks," Gohan muttered to himself. "I don't care if I have to drag you outside by your hair, you will be training with me today."  
  
Gohan reached over, grabbed his shoulder, and not very gently shook the poor kid awake.  
  
Trunks frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. He opened his eyes and turned to face Gohan. "What the hell do you want??!!!!" he growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Uh…" Gohan stammered, slightly taken aback by his friend's outburst. "I need a sparring partner and…"  
  
"I don't WANT to spar, Gohan."  
  
"But…"  
  
Trunks glared at him and buried his face under his pillow. "Now go away," was the muffled command.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you spar with me."  
  
Trunks slowly took the pillow away from his head and looked at Gohan. Then he concentrated his gaze on an object next to his bed. It was one of the shoes that he had unceremoniously chunked on the floor earlier this morning before he fell asleep. He picked up the shoe and smirked Vegeta-style.  
  
"Um…Trunks…? What are you…"  
  
Gohan never had a chance to finish his question before a very hard boot came in contact with his head. He grimaced at the pain and ran out the room, screaming, just as Trunks picked up his other boot.  
  
Trunks chuckled lightly to himself as he watched his former mentor run from him screaming for his life. "Now maybe I can get some sleep…" he said, throwing the shoe only Kami knows where and putting his head back on his soft pillow.  
  
As Gohan bounded down the stairs, he saw Bulma watching her daily soaps. She looked up at him and, seeing his shocked expression, grinned broadly.  
  
"I told you."  
  
"Uh-huh…I don't wanna talk about it…" Gohan said sitting beside her. "I guess I should have known better. He is Vegeta's son."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean, demon spawn??" came the familiar, gruff voice.  
  
"Heh, heh…nothing Vegeta…really…"  
  
Bulma slowly, but casually, inched away from Gohan as Vegeta advanced towards the teenager.  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi Trunks and Goten sat in Capsule Corporation's backyard under the large oak tree. They both looked quite bored.  
  
"So, what do you wanna do?" Chibi Trunks asked his best friend.  
  
Goten nudged a rock with the toe of his boot. "I dunno. What do you wanna do?"  
  
Chibi Trunks sighed. "I know! Let's play a prank on somebody!! But who…?"  
  
"Don't trick your dad. I remember what happened the last time," Goten said, thinking back to the pineapple incident.  
  
The 8-year-old shuddered slightly at the memory. He had gotten in a bunch of trouble for that one. "But no worries," he said glancing at Goten. "Dad's hair grew back…eventually…"  
  
Goten looked doubtfully at the sneaky boy sitting next to him. "I'm not so sure about this…"  
  
"Oh don't worry. You will be sooner or later. Now the question is, who to prank?" Chibi Trunks rubbed his chin. Suddenly, his eyes lit up as he formulated a brilliant idea. "Oh yeah! Being the son of a genius has its advantages."  
  
"Who do we trick this time?"  
  
Chibi Trunks smirked, looking like Mirai Trunks, which in turn made him look exactly like his father. "We are going to prank a certain boy who comes from the future and has my hair, my parents, and my face."  
  
Goten's eyes widened. "But I thought your dad said we couldn't bother him."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. He's supposedly real tired 'cause he stayed up late doing…something…but so what. That just makes the joke even better."  
  
"So what's the plan?"  
  
Chibi Trunks smiled widely and began to explain his ingenious plan to Goten. "See, this is what we're gonna do…"  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Uh, this was more of a filler chapter, I think… Anyhoo… What's Chibi's brilliant plan? What horrors can he inflict on his future counterpart? Oh the possibilities… ^_^ Hope you're having fun! Cuz I am…*evil smirk* 


	3. It's Prank Time

The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
1 Warnings: humor, maybe a slightly OOC Goten, stuff like that  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Except a few cards, vids, and animated gifs that I stole from ppls sites and stuck on my hard drive. Not like I have a site to put them on… ^___^;;; Eheheheh…nevermind….*sweatdrop*  
  
AN: Does Mirai Trunks snore? Just wondering…^^  
  
  
  
Goten's eyes widened at the mischievous plan that was being told to him. His shocked expression soon turned into one of amusement as more of the plan was revealed unto him.  
  
"You got all that?" Chibi Trunks asked Goten.  
  
Goten nodded slowly, the classic Son Grin™ playing on his lips. Chibi Trunks rolled his eyes and explained the plan to his friend once again, making sure that he put it in the simplest terms possible. Actually, Goten had understood the first time and was just thinking about the plan as a whole. Strangely, his look of thought is quite similar to his look of utter confusion.  
  
When Chibi had completed the task of re-explaining, Goten grinned and shouted, "Wicked awesome!!"  
  
Chibi smirked, assuming a 'holier-than-thou' expression, one that could put even the evilest of evil villains' 'holier-than-thou' expressions to shame. Chibi cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this."  
  
"Cool," Goten added, trying his best to imitate a smirk.  
  
The two mischief-makers walked into the kitchen. When they got there, they found Gohan getting an ice bag and placing it on the rather large bump forming on the side of his head.  
  
Chibi raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you?"  
  
Gohan glanced at him and frowned. "Your counterpart is evil!! He threw a shoe at me!! A very hard shoe…" he said, rubbing his head. It had taken a while, but the impact had finally reached through his hard head and decided to form a bulge on his cranium.  
  
Goten suppressed an urge to laugh at his older brother. "Don't worry Gohan. We'll get him back for you. Trunks has a—oof!!"  
  
"Sshhh!!!" Chibi said, elbowing Goten in his stomach.  
  
"Trunks has a what?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Heheheh…nothing…Trunks doesn't have a plan…nope. Uh-uh," Goten said, rubbing his midsection.  
  
Chibi Trunks buried his face in his hand. "Oi…"  
  
Gohan eyed the two kids suspiciously. "Whatever," he said, walking away and leaving the children to do whatever they pleased.  
  
Chibi Trunks breathed a sigh of relief. "He's onto us, but doesn't seem to care. That's a good thing. I hope. Anyway, let's put our scheme into action."  
  
Goten went to the sink and turned on the cold water while Chibi retrieved a bucket from underneath the…wherever it was…and carried to the sink. As they waited for the bucket to fill, they ran to the icemaker and started putting ice into the already freezing water. Goten turned off the faucet and Chibi added a few more handfuls of ice cubes to the bucket.  
  
"That should do it," Chibi said with a smile on his face. "Onward! To big brother's room!!"  
  
Goten and Chibi grabbed the bucket and carried it upstairs, trying not to spill any of the ice water. On the way, they ran into Vegeta and Goku.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
"Um…nothing…"  
  
"We're…uh…going to clean…my toys…yeah that's it. We're going to clean my toys," Chibi said nervously.  
  
Vegeta grunted, deciding that it was beneath his concern and returned to the gravity chamber, motioning for Goku to follow. Goku scratched his head and said, "Well, have fun kids."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Baka."  
  
The boys looked at each other, then began to, once again, carry the bucket up the stairs towards Mirai Trunks' room. When they reached the aforementioned destination, they saw the boy from the future sleeping peacefully, completely oblivious to what was about to happen.  
  
"You stay here," Chibi Trunks commanded while heading off to Bulma's room.  
  
Goten waited, bucket in hand, by Mirai Trunks' door. When Chibi returned, he was holding a couple of bottles of hair dye. They entered his room and cautiously placed the bucket of water next to his bed, careful not to wake the slumbering man. Grinning evilly, they began to apply the dye. (hey that rhymes. ^^)  
  
After the hair dye had settled in, Goten and Chibi both inhaled deeply and bellowed at the top of their lungs into the unsuspecting boy's ear.  
  
"What??!!!!" Trunks yelled, sitting up in his bed. He looked to either side of him and saw his tormenters. "What do you bastards want???!!!!"  
  
"Well, that wasn't nice…" Chibi said, pouting slightly.  
  
Trunks glared at his younger self. "Well then, let me re-phrase that. What the fuck do you brats want from me???!! …Better?"  
  
The two children smiled. They enjoyed agitating him like this. "Mr. Future Man, have you looked at your hair lately?" Goten asked, innocently.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened, and he rushed to his mirror. Seeing his reflection, he felt tears sting his eyes. "Not my beautiful hair…" He glared at the kids who damaged his formerly perfect locks. "I'm going to kill you two. I mean, come on! As if having purple hair isn't enough!! Now I've got pink!!!! And…dear Dende-sama!!! Are those GREEN HIGHLIGHTS????!!!!!"  
  
Right about now, the boys realized they couldn't hold it any more and burst into hysterics. Mirai Trunks tried his best to control his temper as he watched his past self and his best friend rolling on the floor laughing at his expense. Chibi Trunks was the first to regain his composure.  
  
"Don't worry big brother. It'll wash out. Let us help you…" said Chibi, grinning sinisterly.  
  
Trunks raised an, now pink and green, eyebrow. (Yup, they got his brows too.) "I don't think so."  
  
"Tough nuggies!!!" Goten said laughing.  
  
The evil pranksters ran to Trunks' bed and grabbed the bucket. Goten and Chibi levitated above Mirai Trunks' head, each holding one side of the water-filled bucket. Trunks looked on in confusion as they slowly began to empty the bucket's contents onto the poor cutie below.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Mirai Trunks screamed, as he became soaked with freezing water.  
  
He pushed away the wet hair that laid in his face, and watched as his tormenters ran at full speed out of his room. He narrowed his eyes and growled, "You two are so dead…"  
  
The giggling duo headed downstairs towards the gravity room where their fathers were sparring. As they opened the door, their respective sires stopped fighting and glanced at them.  
  
"What is it, Goten?" Goku asked, seeing his youngest child grinning widely.  
  
"Nothing. We just need a place to hide."  
  
Chibi closed the door and smirked. Vegeta glared at him. "What did you do this time?"  
  
Before he could reply, a pink-haired (and green streaked) Mirai Trunks walked in dripping from head to toe. Vegeta raised his eyebrows, and Goku bit his bottom lip to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Vegeta," said the seething demi Saiya-jin. "Make sure those bastards leave me the hell alone!!!"  
  
"Oooo…big brother said another bad word…!" Chibi said.  
  
Mirai narrowed his eyes at him. "I'll show you bad word…" he said menacingly. "If you ever come within two feet of me, I will personally make sure that you are bedridden for the rest of your natural life. Got me?"  
  
"Hey, Trunks? Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" asked Goku.  
  
"Harsh? You call that harsh? They snuck into MY room, interrupted MY sleep, injured MY flawless hair, drenched MY ENTIRE BODY with fuckin' ICE water, and you have the AUDACITY to tell me that was harsh??!!!" Mirai Trunks sighed. "All I want is a little sleep. Is that so much to ask?"  
  
Suddenly, everyone's attention was diverted over to where Vegeta was standing. Only now he wasn't standing. He was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach, and laughing, quite loudly at that.  
  
"Father! I don't find it funny at all!!!"  
  
"Of course *you* don't. You're the one whose standing there in your boxers with pink and green hair and soaked with ice water," Vegeta said between fits of laughter.  
  
Mirai Trunks closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten. Once he discovered it did absolutely nothing for his anger, he decided to take physical action. He calmly walked over to his father, picked him up his hair, and blasted him into a wall.  
  
"Damn you, father," Trunks said as he walked out of the gravity room.  
  
Now it was everyone else's turn to laugh as Vegeta fumed, slightly toasted, in his own private indention. Goku, still laughing, went after Trunks to make sure he didn't destroy the planet. He could do that, ya know.  
  
"Hey, Trunks. Wait up!"  
  
Trunks made no move to acknowledge his request. Instead, he continued walking to Bulma's laboratory. Goku followed him, now slightly curious.  
  
"Mom?" Trunks said, barely disturbing Bulma from her latest experiment.  
  
"Yes dear?" Bulma answered, not bothering to look up.  
  
"I need your permission to assassinate that sorry excuse for a…me…and to also slay my father. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Bulma turned to her son from the future and looked at him, confusion clearly written across her face. "Why would you want to—" she stopped as he noticed his hair. And his lack of dryness. And his boxers. "Trunks…why…"  
  
"That child of yours and Goku's youngest demon-spawn did this to me. So can I kill them?"  
  
"I'm sorry, no. I can't let you do that. But I'll tell you what you can do. You can properly punish them. Once Chichi hears about this, I'm sure she won't mind." Finally becoming aware of Goku's presence, she glanced at him. "And you don't mind, do you Son-kun?"  
  
"Well…" Goku began.  
  
"Good. I didn't think you would. Oh, where does Vegeta fall into this, Trunks?"  
  
"Oh man, you should've seen it, Bulma," Goku started. "It was hilarious. When Trunks walked in, I could have sworn someone was going to die. If looks could kill, man!!! If looks could kill!!! Then Vegeta laughed, I mean he LAUGHED for cryin' out loud!! And then Trunks picked him up by his little troll-hair and blasted him into the wall!!!! It was so—"  
  
*BOOM* Goku was in the next room. "Ouch…"  
  
"I hope you plan on fixing that, Trunks," Bulma said, amusement evident in her voice. She stared at the rather large hole that used to be the lab's left wall. "Gee, Trunks. Didn't know you had it in ya…"  
  
Trunks scowled. "He was beginning to annoy me. Anyway, it's obvious that I'm not going to get ANY sleep at all. Mom, can you invent something that can instantly get this crap out of my hair? Like in the next few minutes. I can't go out in public with pink hair!"  
  
"And green highlights," Bulma added, trying not to giggle.  
  
The boy from the future sighed. "Right. Green highlights. I appreciate the reminder. Anyway, I have a reputation to uphold."  
  
Bulma quirked an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Well, you hair dye remover should be done in a while."  
  
"Thanks. I'm gonna go get dressed, and those pathetic little half-breeds better not come near me…" Trunks trailed off, thinking of possible tortures for the brats. Nobody messes with Trunks Vegeta Briefs' hair and gets away with it.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Heheheheh…don't get on Trunks' bad side… What kind of revenge is our innocent boy planning? What could he do that would be the equivalent of…*sniff*…damaging his perfect hair? And THEN the kids went on to drench him with ICE water…poor baby. Stay tuned for the next chapter of this oh so wonderful fic! Yeah, whatever… 9_9 


	4. Kami, Save Us All

The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Oh Kami, no!! Stop the Madness!!! ^o^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. 'Cause I'm not rich. …Yet… Just wait til I gots money!!!! I'll buy it from Toriyama-san and…and…and…  
  
Mirai Trunks Clone: *points to the author* There she is, guys. Do what you gotta do.  
  
Big, Strong, Hairy Asylum Security Worker-Dudes: *takes leelee away*  
  
Leelee: *glares at MTC* Oh, you will be sorry, Clone. Don't forget, I own you man. Oh that's right!!! I do own something!! Gotta put it in the disclaimer. Yeah!  
  
Disclaimer Cont'd: I control my very own Mirai Trunks Clone, courtesy of Shadow Phoenix!! Go read her fic and say hi!!!! ^___^  
  
Author's note: Sorry this took a while to get out, but you'll get over it, ne? ^__^  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks emerged from his room about an hour later, fully dressed in his usual attire: baggy gray pants, a black tanktop-thingy, and a denim Capsule Corp jacket. He tucked a few strands of his oddly colored hair behind his ear and sighed.  
  
"Why me?" he muttered to himself. "What did I do to deserve such torture?"  
  
He walked down the hallway towards his mother's room. On the way, though, he encountered the two Saiya-jin chibis who had turned his day into a living hell. They stopped and stared at him with wide smiles on their faces.  
  
"Hello, big brother. How are you doing today?" Chibi asked, trying to suppress the urge to laugh. (He's got the urge…he's got the urge to herbal…! *sweatdrop*)  
  
Trunks frowned. Not saying anything, he walked past the evil people and continued his journey to Bulma's room. Goten and Chibi Trunks watched him leave and burst into hysterics when he was out of earshot.  
  
Even though he wasn't exactly in hearing distance, the demi Saiya-jins' laughter still reached his sensitive ears which really irked him to no end. Trunks decided to be the better man, so he ignored it and kept walking. He finally reached Bulma's room. He peeked through the doorway and saw his mom on her bed sleeping.  
  
'Oh, I don't think so,' he thought. 'If I can't get any sleep, no one else can either…'  
  
He walked over to the side of his mom's bed and tapped her on the shoulder. Bulma's eyes fluttered open, and she stretched. She looked at her son from the future and smiled.  
  
"At least you're dry…" she said, eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
"Yeah…can you fix it?" Trunks asked, pointing to his hair. If he didn't get his hair back to normal soon, he'd either go temporarily insane or he'd never leave the house again…ever.  
  
"Yes, dear. I finished about ten minutes ago." Bulma reached over to her nightstand and picked up a small bottle. "Go put this on your hair, let it sit for one, two minutes tops, and rinse it thoroughly."  
  
Trunks grinned. "Thanks. I really owe you one."  
  
"Don't mention it. Anything for my little future boy," she said, pinching his cheeks.  
  
"Eheheh…ow…"  
  
Trunks left Bulma's room and went to his own to get rid of the awful colors that plagued his beautiful hair. He applied the liquid, let it stand for the allotted time, and rinsed. He combed through his hair and glanced in the mirror, expecting a man with lavender hair to look back at him. Wrong.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed in frustration.  
  
The yell was loud enough to reach the ears of every person in the building at that time. Soon Vegeta, Bulma, Chibi Trunks, Goku, Gohan, and Goten were all gathered in his room to see what had happened. When they arrived, the adults (and the teen) looked at him with total sympathy. The children laughed. Loudly. Very loudly.  
  
"MOM!!! What did you do to me???!!!" Trunks asked, inhaling deeply in order to calm his nerves.  
  
Poor Trunks. Bulma's new invention didn't return his hair to its original lavender tint, but instead turned it a very bright orange color. Chibi and Goten pulled themselves off the floor and attempted to fill their lungs with oxygen once more. When they finally were able to breathe again, they pointed at him and shouted in unison,  
  
"CARROT TOP!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
The young Saiya-jins fell over, giggling madly. Trunks turned to them and glared like there was no tomorrow. Slowly, his eyes became green, his hair golden and spiked, and his aura the same color as his hair. Goten and Chibi's eyes widened and they immediately stopped laughing. They turned on their heels and ran.  
  
Once they were gone, he powered down. He looked in the mirror again to see if transforming into a Super Saiya-jin had had any affect on his hair. It didn't. He sighed.  
  
"Dende-sama hates me, right?" Trunks asked no one in particular.  
  
Goku and Gohan smiled. Vegeta smirked. He had a son with orange hair. This was too funny. Bulma walked up to him and patted his shoulder.  
  
"I am so sorry, Trunks. I don't know how this could have happened. I'll go get started on a corrective formula right away," she said, turning to go back to her lab.  
  
"NO!! I mean, you've helped enough… Can I use your dragon radar?"  
  
Bulma looked at him oddly. "Sure. I'll get it for you."  
  
Trunks smirked. And Vegeta was still smirking from before. Goku and Gohan stared at the two mirror images.  
  
"Freaky…" the father and son duo said together.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Thanks a lot, mom. I appreciate it," Trunks said, walking out the main entrance.  
  
"No prob. But what are you going to do with my dragon radar?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well you did say I could punish those twerps…"  
  
Trunks powered up and began his search for the dragon balls. A few hours later, he had gathered all seven of the orange spheres. He smiled to himself and headed to Kami's (Dende's?) Lookout. He landed on the large platform and started to walk toward Dende and Mr. Popo.  
  
*SQUISH*  
  
Trunks looked down, slightly confused. He lifted his shoe and saw a flattened frog beneath it. "Did I kill it…?"  
  
"No, he'll be fine."  
  
Trunks glanced up and saw both Dende and Mr. Popo coming to greet him. They smiled. Trunks waved. Well, he waved the best he could, considering he was carrying seven dragon balls.  
  
"What's brings you here, Trunks? As if I didn't already know," Dende said, grinning. Then he tilted his head to the side. "Nice shade of orange…"  
  
"Yeah…thanks… That's kinda why I'm here. Um…I was wondering if you guys could summon Shenlong for me. I need to wish for some things and they're really important."  
  
Dende nodded. Trunks placed the dragon balls in front of the young guardian. Dende held his hands out, muttered something in the Namekian language, and soon the eternal dragon rose from the glowing balls.  
  
"What is your wish?" the dragon's voice boomed.  
  
"I wish that my hair be turned back to normal!"  
  
Shenlong's eyes flashed briefly, and Trunks' hair was that awesomely cute shade of lavender once more. Trunks touched his hair, brought it in front of his eyes, and examined it. He beamed.  
  
"All right!! Dude, you rock!!"  
  
'I rock?' thought Shenlong. 'Cool…'  
  
"What is your next wish?" the dragon asked.  
  
Trunks smirked and rubbed his hands together. "I wish…"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Goten and Chibi Trunks were running through the house playing tag. Goten was 'it.' Chibi just barely dodged his best friend's touch and dived behind a chair. Goten climbed on top of the chair and looked down at Chibi, grinning like his father. He reached down to tag him, but Chibi crawled away. They chased each other a while more before they passed the bathroom. From the doorway, one could see directly into a mirror. Chibi just happened to glance in that direction and came to an abrupt halt.  
  
Goten crashed into him. "OW! What did ya stop for, Trunks?"  
  
Chibi said nothing and kept his focus on the mirror, his eyes wide. Goten followed his gaze, his eyes also widening in horror at his reflection.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Readers: WHAT???!! You make us read this sorry ass chapter and then you leave us hangin' like that??!!! NNNOOOO!!!!  
  
Leelee: *dodges flying food* I'm sorry….really….*sweatdrop* Ack!!! No! Trunks Clone from the Future!! Help me!!  
  
MTC: *raises an eyebrow* Help yourself. You're the author.  
  
Leelee: I hate you…  
  
MTC: No, you don't.  
  
Leelee: *sigh*  
  
What did Mirai Trunks wish for that was so terrible? Can an eternal dragon actually 'rock'? Did anyone notice Captain Ginyu's cameo? Find out in the next installment of……what's this fic called? ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;; 


	5. Party. Tea Party.

The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
1 Warnings: *snort*  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own shit. So there. Happy, now???? ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Big ups to Mirai Trunks #1 Fangirl. Trunks' revenge was mainly her idea. She actually suggested this a while ago, but I just now put it into action. (I may have added onto it a bit, though…Just a bit…^^;;;)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The two terrors continued to stare at their reflections. How could this have happened? They weren't in this condition before… Chibi and Goten sniffed, then Goten turned to his friend.  
  
"Trunks…?" Goten began.  
  
"Don't say it, Goten!"  
  
"But Trunks," he hiccuped. "I'm…we're…….BALD!!!!!!! WWAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Goten collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down his cherubic face. Chibi sighed. He had told him not to say it. But no… Apparently, some evil force had removed all the hair from their heads, and shaved off their eyebrows. Goten was lucky, though. His hair was completely gone. But Chibi Trunks, on the other hand, had one piece of lavender hair protruding from the center of his head with a frilly ribbon tied around it.  
  
"Goten," Chibi said, attempting to quiet the boy.  
  
Goten wouldn't calm down. Instead, he screamed even louder.  
  
"Goten…" he said, his voice rising on each syllable.  
  
Goten continued to whine.  
  
"GOTEN!!!!!! SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The seven-year-old ceased his cries and reduced them to shallow whimpers. He bit his bottom lip to prevent further tears.  
  
"C'mon, Goten! Be a man! Suck it up and move on!!" Chibi scolded.  
  
Goten wiped away his tears and stood up. "Be a man, huh?" he muttered. "Funny coming from someone with no eyebrows and a pink and green ribbon in his barely-existent hair…"  
  
Chibi blinked. "Pink…and…green…?"  
  
He glanced in the mirror and sure enough, a pink ribbon stained with green streaks decorated his single lock of hair. Chibi narrowed his eyes at his reflection. He tugged on the ribbon, but it refused to budge. He sighed.  
  
"Figures…"  
  
Goten watched in confusion as his best bud walked away. Being the naturally curious boy that he is, he followed him. Moments later, they arrived in the kitchen where Bulma was getting an early start on dinner.  
  
"Hey, mom?" Chibi asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, Chibi?"  
  
"Where's big brother?"  
  
Bulma smiled. She was about to reveal Trunks' whereabouts when, at the last minute, she remembered that she had been sworn to secrecy. And Bulma, the technological genius, was not one to go off and blab secrets. (AN: Oh no, she'd NEVER do that….^_~)  
  
"Well, he's out. But he should be back soon."  
  
Bulma turned away from the counter to face the chibis. She gasped at what she saw. Immediately, Goten began to snivel, and Chibi glared at him for being so weak.  
  
"Oh my…" she said, trying not to laugh.  
  
At that moment, the door bell rang. Goten started to wail at the thought of anyone else seeing his hair…or lack thereof. Chibi, being Vegeta's son, simply frowned, but even he was beginning to worry.  
  
Bulma walked to the door, opened it, and greeted the family on the other side. It was Krillin, 18, and Marron.  
  
"Hi, guys. What brings you here?" Bulma asked, a smile on her face.  
  
"To be honest, I don't really know," Krillin said. "I just got this feeling that there was something over here that I needed to see…"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Far away in some distant dimension, a teenage girl with dark brown hair typed profusely on her computer, grinning evilly. (Guess who…=P)  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Overhearing the conversation, the boys' bottom lips began to tremble and their eyes filled with tears. Instinctively, Chibi refused to let his fall.  
  
'I can't be seen this way. I'm…imperfect…' Chibi thought to himself.  
  
As if hearing his thoughts, Goten grabbed Chibi's wrist and dragged him to the backyard to sit under their usual oak tree, affectionately nicknamed, "The-tree-that-will-one-day-uproot-itself-and-kill-us-all."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
At the lookout, Mirai Trunks smirked. "Thanks a lot, Dende," he said.  
  
"No prob…" he replied, chuckling at the usually shy boy's antics. He watched as Trunks powered up and flew down to Capsule Corp. He smiled and stood by the edge of the large platform, observing all that was taking place below. Now this was something he wanted to see.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Krillin sighed. He couldn't figure out why he was here. Whatever he needed to look at just wasn't where he was. Or so he thought. He gave up racking his brain and went off to spar with the Saiya-jin trio in the gravity room. 18 sat on the couch with Marron and chatted with Bulma.  
  
Marron fidgeted on her mother's lap and wished that Chibi and Goten were around to play with.  
  
What exactly are the obnoxious tykes up to, you may ask? Oh, they're not doing anything…dangerous…yet… They're just plotting heavy revenge on the man from the future. No, wait. Scratch that. *Chibi* was plotting heavy revenge on the man from the future. Goten was thoroughly confused. How did Chibi know who committed this awful crime? When he asked, Chibi just ignored him and rambled about how "big brother was going to die a slow and painful death."  
  
Marron was two miles away from Sleepytown when someone came through the door. It was Mirai Trunks. Marron brightened. Finally, a playmate!  
  
Bulma smiled at her future son. "I see you're normal again."  
  
Trunks nodded, still grinning. "Where are Chibi and Goten?"  
  
Bulma shrugged. Marron squealed, jumped off 18's lap, and latched herself onto Trunks' leg. Trunks stumbled slightly from the impact and patted the five-year-old on the head.  
  
"Hi, Marron."  
  
"Hi, Mr. Future-dude-guy-sir! I'm bored. Will you play with me?" (K, she's a prodigy and has very good grammar, so deal…*sweatdrop*)  
  
"Um…sure…" Trunks said. "What would you like to play?"  
  
"TEA PARTY!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks' eyes widened significantly. 18 and Bulma smiled. Oh yes. Trunks just LOVED tea parties…(*snerk*)  
  
"Uh…Marron…? I don't think that's such a good idea… Remember what happened at the last tea party?"  
  
Marron furrowed her eyebrows and engaged in deep thought. Then she smiled cheekily and chirped, "No worries!!! I'm sure you didn't mean to step on Beach Party Barbie!!"  
  
"Yeah…she just walked right under my foot…"  
  
"So, wanna play? Pwease…?" Marron begged, sticking out her lower lip and flashing the big, shiny Bambi eyes. No one can resist the Bambi eyes. No one. So, of course, Trunks was just another victim.  
  
He sighed in defeat. "Sure…I'd love to play tea party with you…" he said dryly, knowing that he'd really regret it later.  
  
Marron grinned and pulled out a backpack from hammer space. Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
  
"This backpack has everything that we need for our party!! Come on!!!" she said, dragging Trunks upstairs to his room.  
  
Bulma and 18 exchange glances.  
  
"Isn't that cute?" 18 commented.  
  
"Very. Do you think that this tea party will be anything like last time?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes. Definitely."  
  
"Poor Trunks. This just really isn't his day," Bulma said, giggling.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Now that everyone's established the fact that Trunks will NEVER sleep, the author has to find something else for him to do. In the meantime…what does Chibi plan to do to his counterpart? What will happen to Trunks at the tea party? What was so horrible about last tea party? Trunks was at a tea party??!!! Heheheh…next chapter shall be fun!! So look out for it!! …boy am I draggin' out this fic or what…? ^^;;;; 


	6. Say Cheese

The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* No, I don't own these wonderful fictional characters. Yes, I know. Very surprising…… 9_9  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I know. It's been almost a month since I updated, but I have an excuse!! Really!! *sniff* School sucks… And I think that's all that needs to be said….  
  
Oh, and I forgot to mention this in the last chapter: One of the reviewers (strawbaby) asked about the pineapple incident. My response to that is no, it's not a fic, but it very well could be. I feel an epiphany coming on…^_^  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks sighed as Marron forced him into his room. The blonde girl reached into her backpack and pulled out a small table complete with two tiny chairs, just the right size for a toddler.  
  
"Uh…Marron…" Mirai Trunks began, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Sshhh…not while I'm pulling stuff out of my magical backpack…" Marron replied.  
  
Mirai Trunks sighed again. *Backpack of Doom is more like it… I can't believe that I let myself get into this predicament.* Trunks blinked and scratched his head, a habit he picked up from the Gohan in his time. *What the…?*  
  
After Marron had decorated the miniature table with the appropriate equipment for the tea party, she again reached into her bag and this time pulled out something to make Trunks' hair stand on end. It was a dress—a very revealing dress at that. No doubt it belonged to her mother.  
  
"Here," Marron said, holding out the outfit for Trunks to take. "Put this on."  
  
"WHAT???!!!"  
  
"Yeah. You have to be dressed up if you wanna play tea party. You know that, silly."  
  
"But…last time…you never said…" Trunks stammered.  
  
"Aw, come on, Mr. Trunksie. You said you would play with me…" Marron said, once again the Bambi eyes appearing on her face.  
  
Trunks groaned. The things he did for little teenyboppers. "Do I really have to put on the dress?"  
  
Marron nodded, an evil grin on her lips. "Don't worry. This will be lots of fun."  
  
"Yeah, maybe for you…" Trunks muttered, taking the dress from Marron's outstretched hands. "But if anybody sees me in this…someone will die."  
  
Marron smiled and walked out of the bedroom. "Now, I expect you to have that dress on by the time I get back."  
  
"Uh…sure…hey, where are you…?"  
  
"Don't worry 'bout me. I'm just gonna go put on MY dress. This'll be so much fun!" Marron squealed, running to the nearest bathroom.  
  
After both Trunks and Marron had changed into their new attire, they settled down into the small chairs. Marron daintily sat on her chair while Trunks, being the muscular hunk that he is, crushed his chair the instant his perfect rear perched upon it. Trunks sighed, yet again.  
  
"Um, Marron? You wouldn't happen to have an adult sized chair in that thing would you?" he asked, pointing to Marron's almighty knapsack.  
  
"Uh-uh. You'll just have to sit on the floor."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Would you like some more tea?" she asked.  
  
"……Sure. Why not," Mirai Trunks replied, holding out his teacup while Marron poured him invisible tea from her plastic teapot.  
  
Marron stared at him while he stared at the air in his cup. "Well," she began. "Drink it."  
  
*Drink what?!* Trunks sipped his invisible tea and smiled. "Mmm. It's very good, Marron," he forced himself to say.  
  
"Now, we will have a little break," Marron said.  
  
Trunks silently thanked Dende for this, but his gratitude was soon stopped short as the little toddler pulled out a few more things from her backpack. Trunks furrowed his eyebrows as Marron placed blush, lipstick, eyeshadow, and other sorts of beauty products on the table.  
  
*What is this stuff for?*  
  
As if hearing his thoughts, Marron smiled broadly and said, "We're going to have a make-over and you are going first."  
  
"Huh?" Trunks blinked.  
  
Marron said nothing, only walked up behind him, hairbrush in hand. Trunks sat, confused, as Marron started to brush his long hair. Several minutes later, Trunks couldn't bear it any longer and decided to ask, "What are you doing to my hair?"  
  
Before answering, she squirted an excessive amount of hairspray on his head. "Nothing. I was just fixing your hair. Now it looks pretty."  
  
*Dear Dende, I just finished wishing my hair back to normal…*  
  
Trunks cautiously brought a hand up to his hair and touched it. Instead of his usual gorgeously straight hair, he found that various sized braids adorned his head. He bit his lip to suppress an oncoming whimper.  
  
"Marron…why did you put braids in my hair?" he asked nicely.  
  
"So you would look pretty! What? You don't like them?" she asked, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Aw man. No, that's not it, Marron. They're…interesting…"  
  
"Good! Then you'll LOVE what I do to your face!!"  
  
"That's not what I said…"  
  
Mirai Trunks had no time to protest as Marron began to apply bright red lipstick to his lips and a purple-ish eyeshadow to his eyes. Trunks closed his eyes and wondered to himself. *Why am I letting her do this to me? Oh yeah, that's right. I'm an idiot.*  
  
"Okay. All done," Marron stated happily about fifteen minutes later.  
  
She led him over to his mirror. Trunks took a deep breath to prepare him for the sight he was about to see.  
  
*Oh. My. Dende.*  
  
"So, do ya like it?" Marron chirped.  
  
Mirai Trunks just continue to scrutinize his reflection. "I'm…a guy…in a dress…and I'm wearing lipstick…and blush…and eyeshadow…and I'm a guy… Marron, did I mention that I was a guy?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Marron said, nodding.  
  
******  
  
Goten and Chibi Trunks were silently walking in the hallway where Mirai Trunks' room was located. They knew what a huge risk they were taking by walking around where people could be. Who knows what kind of humiliation these two fragile hybrids would have to endure if anyone saw them in their current situation. But they were bored, and there was nothing else to do. Suddenly, they heard giggling coming from Mirai's room. The youths glanced at each other and tiptoed up to his door.  
  
Once they were close enough, they peeked through the door, their eyes widening. Before them was Mirai Trunks wearing a skimpy dress, braids, and badly applied makeup. Chibi Trunks smirked as the perfect form of revenge echoed throughout his mind. Blackmail!  
  
Chibi grabbed Goten's sleeve and pulled him further down the hallway. "Do you know what this means, Goten?" he asked in an excited whisper.  
  
Goten stared at him, a blank expression on his face. Chibi rolled his eyes. "This means that we can get big brother back for what he's done to us! All we need is a camera…"  
  
Comprehension dawned, and Goten smiled widely. "Doesn't your mom have one?" he asked, also becoming excited.  
  
Chibi's eyes lit up in realization. He grinned and led Goten to Bulma's room. They searched all over until they found the Polaroid camera in Bulma's dresser drawer. The duo raced back to Mirai Trunks' room and peeked inside to see the older Trunks still staring at himself in the mirror, shock written all over his handsome face.  
  
Chibi and Goten walked into his room with evil smiles on their faces. Mirai Trunks sensed their arrival and turned to them. *Oh shit…*  
  
"Hey big brother!" Chibi said, putting the camera to his eye.  
  
"SAY CHEESE!!!!!!!" the twin terrors yelled in unison.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
  
  
_________________  
  
……….Poor Mirai Trunks…^_~ 


	7. Revenge Is Best Served Cold

The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If you feel the need to know what I don't own, then pick a chapter and read the disclaimer there.  
  
Author's Note: Gosh, I'm evil for putting poor Mirai Trunksie-poo through all of this. *sigh* I am so sorry……….then again……*grin* ……….no I'm not……^_~  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Chibi Trunks and Goten grinned like mad. Goten took the slightly undeveloped picture from the camera and ran, Chibi Trunks right behind him. Mirai Trunks closed his eyes, clenching and unclenching his fists. Oh yes, those two brats were going to pay. They were going to pay dearly.  
  
Marron looked up at the seething demi Saiya-jin and smiled. "Don't worry, Mr. Trunksie. You're still cuter than the other Trunks will ever be!"  
  
Despite the intense anger he was experiencing, Mirai couldn't help but smile. He tousled her hair and exhaled deeply. He concentrated his senses on those of his tormentors and tried to stifle the urge to transform into a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
*  
  
"Do you think…we lost him…?" Goten asked, panting. They had run all the way to the backyard. "I hope he doesn't…find us…"  
  
"No kidding. He looked pretty mad." Chibi Trunks smirked, reliving the scene in his mind. If he managed to live long enough, this would be a story to tell for years to come. "But I don't think he's found us yet."  
  
"Uh….Trunks….?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What has purple hair, blue eyes, and looks just like you?"  
  
"The other me of course! Why?" he said, turning to face his friend. He was met with wide eyes and a terrified expression. Chibi looked at him in confusion and glanced in the direction in which he was gazing.  
  
"Oh crap… We're gonna die…" Chibi muttered as he came face to face with Mirai Trunks, who looked more than just a little pissed off.  
  
"Hi guys," Mirai said in an eerily calm voice.  
  
"Heheheh…hi…" the two chibis responded nervously.  
  
Mirai Trunks smirked an evil smirk, looking uncannily like his father. He reached out, grabbed Chibi Trunks and Goten by their shirts, and began to drag them into the house. Under any normal circumstances, they would have screamed bloody murder, but in this case, they were a little too afraid of the consequences.  
  
"Uh…where are we going, big brother?"  
  
Mirai Trunks glared daggers at his counterpart and said nothing. He continued to lug the two kids down the hallway. On the way, he passed Bulma's room, who just happened to be on her way out. She took one look at her son from the future and fell to the floor laughing. He was still wearing the dress, the make-up, and the braids. Mirai Trunks clutched the boys' shirts tighter, almost choking them.  
  
"Are you done yet?" he asked, thoroughly annoyed.  
  
Bulma wiped her eyes. "…Yeah…" she said, attempting to calm herself down. "Sweetie, I'm sorry…" If she was about to say anything else, it was lost in the hysterical laughter.  
  
Eighteen, having heard the loud cackling, walked up to the group. She glanced at Mirai Trunks, and a smile tugged at her lips. Mirai scowled in her direction, but it went unacknowledged. Soon, she was also on the floor laughing her ass off.  
  
The older man's eye twitched, and he started to drag the brats to the desired destination. Bulma was the first to regain her composure.  
  
"Wait, Trunks! Don't…hahaha…go! Heheheh…where are you taking them?"  
  
Mirai turned around and sighed. "They had a camera…" His voice trailed off, letting his words speak for themselves.  
  
Bulma strained to maintain a straight face. "Really?"  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded and glared at Chibi Trunks and Goten. The two boys gulped and a small whimper escaped Goten's throat.  
  
"Do you want me to punish them for you?" Bulma asked, still grinning.  
  
"Oh no mother. I wouldn't you to overexert yourself in the process. Please, let me do it," he said smirking.  
  
Bulma giggled and looked at 18 who had just recovered from the hilarious encounter. "I knew this was going to be an interesting tea party," Bulma said to the android. The other smiled and nodded in assent, and they both watched as Mirai Trunks took the poor babies away to their doom.  
  
Mirai dragged Chibi Trunks and Goten all the way to the gravity room. He stopped when he reached the door. He let go of the two boys and turned around just as they were about to make their getaway.  
  
"I dare you to leave," Mirai stated, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Chibi and Goten glanced at each other in fear and sat down next to the older Trunks' feet. Mirai Trunks folded his arms. *Damn, I forgot that they were training in there… What am I supposed to do now?* He thought for a moment and took a deep breath. *Oh well…I swear if they say ANYTHING, I will blast them to hell and back!* He reached out and opened the door of the gravity room and shoved the evil kids inside.  
  
The opening of the door caused the gravity to return to normal, which made the quartet of warriors look up. The sight that met their eyes put them all in shock.  
  
"Say it and die," Mirai said through clenched teeth.  
  
Krillin grinned and began to snicker. Gohan clamped a hand over his mouth before he got himself killed. Judging by the fact that Trunks was glaring death upon the little bald man, Gohan could tell he wasn't exactly in the mood.  
  
"Would you guys mind leaving? It would be most appreciated," Mirai said, forcing on a smile.  
  
Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan started on their way out the door. They knew better than not to mess with the cranky halfling. They valued their life. But obviously Krillin didn't really seem to mind visiting King Kai again.  
  
Before leaving, he turned to the future boy and said, grinning, "Nice dress, ma'am."  
  
Mirai Trunks' hair flashed gold and his eyes went green as he sent Krillin sailing through the gravity room's door and into the wall with one swift punch to the jaw.  
  
"Ouch…" Krillin managed to choke out.  
  
"I wonder what happened this time," Goku mused aloud.  
  
Gohan shrugged and Vegeta smirked proudly at the fact that his eldest son put that annoying cueball in his place. *Performed like a true royal warrior.*  
  
*  
  
Mirai Trunks closed the door to the gravity chamber and scowled at the two demon spawns before him. They gulped, fearing for their lives. The worst part of a punishment is waiting for it. And Mirai was sure to take his sweet little time. He walked up to the two kids huddled together in the center of the gravity room and stared at them. Goten began to sweat under the intense gaze.  
  
"Trunks made me do it!!!!!" he suddenly shouted, breathing heavily to calm his current state of panic.  
  
Chibi Trunks stared at his best friend in shock. "Thanks a lot, Goten," he muttered sarcastically.  
  
Mirai Trunks smiled. He was in complete control of the situation. And he liked control. "You two are strong warriors, aren't you?"  
  
Goten and Chibi Trunks blinked in confusion. "What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I guess so," Chibi Trunks said. Then he eyed his counterpart suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
"If you're as strong as you think, then you can handle your punishment," he said as he walked over to the…thing that makes the gravity go up. (*sweatdrop*) "Hope you can take 300 times Earth's normal gravity…"  
  
Goten sucked in a breath of air. "B-but…older and stronger and wiser Trunks, don't you know that the highest we've ever trained in would be 150 times normal gravity? I mean, that's almost double what we usually train in!"  
  
"That is double, baka!!" Chibi Trunks said, annoyed that he had called Mirai Trunks smarter than him.  
  
Mirai Trunks patted his (still bald) head and smiled evilly. "Goten, you should know that flattery gets you nowhere. And besides, I'm very aware of how you train in the gravity room."  
  
"Then why are you doing this to us??" Goten whined.  
  
Mirai Trunks frowned. "Where's the picture you took?"  
  
"Uh……"  
  
"Hand it over."  
  
"Um……you sure you want it?"  
  
Mirai Trunks glared at him. Goten laughed nervously and gave him the embarrassing photo. "Thank you. Now here's your punishment." He smirked at the sudden widening of their eyes. "You are to stay in this gravity room for as long as I tell you to, and you will receive no food for as long as I say so."  
  
Chibi Trunks gasped and Goten felt tears sting his eyes, his bottom lip trembling at the thought of no more food.  
  
"Ya know what? I take it back. I'll let you eat…"  
  
The boys found it difficult not to jump for joy. Little did they know, Mirai wasn't finished yet.  
  
"…But…you'll eat like normal human beings. This means only three meals a day in normal human rations."  
  
"But big brother!!"  
  
"Don't big brother me, kid. I've been through hell today, and it's pretty much all your fault! Now I'm going to go to my room, wash this crap off my face, undo these braids, and change into some normal clothes. And when I get back, you two better still be here or else I will look for you. Believe me, you won't like it when I find you guys."  
  
As Mirai Trunks walked away, he switched the gravity to 300 and Goten whimpered. Chibi Trunks fought the oncoming tears, refusing to be weak.  
  
"Trunks, I don't think I can make it…" Goten's stomach growled. "Ohhh…I'm sooo hungry!!"  
  
Chibi Trunks glared at the door. "He's good. He's real good…"  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________  
  
Well…I wouldn't mess with Mirai Trunks right now. He might kill you… ^^;;;  
  
Anyway… Will Chibi Trunks and Goten ever learn their lesson? Will Mirai Trunks ever get his well-deserved rest? Will the torture ever end? Find out all this and more on the next episode of…*really cool echoing TV voice* "The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived!" 


	8. Tender Moments

The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Warnings: humor and some impending kawaiiness towards the end  
  
Disclaimer: Hello. Akira Toriyama here. I would just like to say that I am pleased to take the rights of DBZ away from FUNimation (the evil bastards that f*cked up my precious masterpiece) and hand them over to leelee.  
  
....  
  
Why do I have this odd feeling that none of you believed that? ^.^ *sigh* For the sake of the lawyer that's probably looking for me right now because I have criminal written all over my face, I have, never will, and cannot dream to own the wonderful graphic animation that is Dragonball Z.  
  
***********************  
  
Goten and Chibi Trunks fell to the ground after their ten billionth attempt at standing in the high gravity. Sweat from their foreheads dropped to the tile as they crawled on all fours to the nearest wall. Once there, they propped themselves up against the railing and heaved a sigh.  
  
"We should just turn off the gravity ourselves and get out of here," Chibi said.  
  
Goten stared at his companion as though he were some sort of madman. "Have you gone crazy?! We can't do that! What if he finds us??! We'll be dead meat for sure!" he retorted, donning the more rational role of the two of them.  
  
Chibi Trunks thought for a moment. "Hmm.let's just tell him mom let us out. Yeah! We could say that she felt that it was some sort of child abuse. All you have to do is give him those puppy-dog eyes, and we'll be home free for sure!"  
  
Goten frowned. "I don't know, Trunks. He seemed pretty mad. I think he meant what he said when he told us that we wouldn't like it if we ran away and he found us."  
  
Chibi furrowed his eyebrows and sighed heavily. "I guess you're right. When do you think he'll give us food?"  
  
Goten shrugged. "I just hope it's soon. I'm starving!!" As if on cue, his stomach roared to confirm his statement.  
  
*  
  
After completing the laborious task of removing the tight braids from his hair, Mirai Trunks stripped out of the Kami-forsaken dress and stepped into the hot shower. (Okay girls, create a mental picture and drool! Think about this for a minute.Trunks.water.soap.Trunks.muscles.steam.Trunks.no clothes. Are you otakus catching my drift here? ^_______^)  
  
He sighed in content as he let the hot water roll over his tense muscles and wash away the stress of this horrible day. He commenced to wash the makeup from his face and contemplated on how long he should make the two demon spawns suffer.  
  
'In any case, this punishment should make them stronger,' he mused. 'Though three hundred times Earth's normal gravity may be a bit much.'  
  
He frowned as his conscience began to seep into the front of his mind. He began to think that maybe he should let them out and find another form of discipline for them. He shook his head and decided that he'd just bring them something to eat as soon as he got dressed. At the sudden realization that the water was cooling off, he washed himself quickly and turned off the gentle spray of water.  
  
Mirai Trunks toweled himself dry and wrapped the cloth around his waist. He grabbed another towel and dried off his hair while walking out of the bathroom and into his room. Throwing the towels onto a nearby chair, he put on a pair of jeans and a black tanktop and tied his long strands of lavender hair into a ponytail.  
  
The man from the future walked down the hallway to the kitchen. He grabbed two super-sized bags of potato chips and went to the gravity chamber. The two chibis inside lifted their heads when they felt the pressure that had been forcing them down dissipate into nothing as Mirai Trunks entered the room.  
  
Goten eyed the two bags of chips hungrily, drool practically flowing from his mouth like a waterfall. Chibi had a little more self-control, but he too was eyeing those bags with the same amount of hunger in his eyes. Mirai Trunks, deciding to take his revenge to the max, waved the bags in front of them tauntingly.  
  
"You want them, come and get them," he said grinning.  
  
Chibi growled, accepting his challenge. He jumped up and reached for them, but as soon as he was about to grab the chips, the older version of himself jerked them out of his reach. Goten, anticipating that move, lunged for the bags. Since Mirai Trunks was a more experienced fighter, he expected something like this and moved the bags away at the last minute.  
  
"No fair!" Goten yelled as he floated in mid air.  
  
"Who ever said life was fair?" Mirai Trunks countered.  
  
Goten pouted and glanced at Chibi. Chibi nodded once and they both returned their attention to a now confused Mirai Trunks. The future boy raised an eyebrow as the small partners in crime grinned widely at him. Without any warning at all, they leaped at Mirai, tackling him to the ground and knocking the chips out of his grasp. Goten sat on his stomach as Chibi dove for the chips.  
  
"HAHA!!! We are the winners!" Chibi said, holding up their prize in triumph.  
  
Goten jumped off Mirai Trunks' midsection and took the bag Chibi offered to him. They tore open the bags and munched happily on the contents inside. Mirai stood and watched them, a smile gracing his features. He sighed.  
  
'Now, how am I supposed to stay mad at these guys? Damn their perpetual cuteness. No wonder they always get what they want,' Mirai Trunks thought to himself as the children finished off the crumbs in the bags.  
  
"Hey big brother," Chibi Trunks said in the most pitiful voice he could muster. "After spending an hour in here with the gravity so high, we've learned our lesson."  
  
Goten, seeing where Chibi was going with this, chimed in with his own pitiful voice. "Yeah, we're sorry. And we won't ever do it again."  
  
"We promise," they said in unison, flashing the irresistibly cute puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Mirai Trunks stared at them suspiciously for a moment, well aware of their plan. 'I am such a softie.' He bent down so that he was at eye level with them. "Okay. You win. Since you've learned your lesson, you can leave the gravity room and eat like Saiya-jins again."  
  
"Yay!!!!" the diminutive pair shouted. "We're free!!!!'  
  
Mirai Trunks smirked. "Don't think I didn't see through that guilt trip, though."  
  
He smiled as two sets of eyes looked at him with shock. "How.did you know.? You're a grown-up. You can't figure out guilt trips!" Goten said, sticking out his bottom lip.  
  
Mirai laughed softly. "You two act as though you're the only ones who ever had to get out of trouble using one of those."  
  
"Oh please. You're so polite and perfect. You could never have done anything bad in your entire lifetime," Chibi said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
The older counterpart raised his eyebrow. "Oh? And who gave you that idea?"  
  
"Mom. She thinks you're wonderful and could do no wrong."  
  
"I think I sense a bit of jealousy." Mirai Trunks teased.  
  
"Me? Jealous of you?! Hardly." Chibi folded his arms and looked at his future self. "Besides, I'm cuter."  
  
"Riiiight. You just keep telling yourself that, Chibi."  
  
Goten flashed the classic Son Grin and put his hand behind his head. "Anybody else hungry?"  
  
"Do you ever think about anything else?!" Chibi chided his friend.  
  
"Um.no?"  
  
Mirai laughed and Chibi buried his face in his hand.  
  
"Mr. Trunksie?" came a high-pitched voice from the doorway.  
  
Mirai Trunks turned to see Marron looking at him. "Yes?"  
  
The blonde five-year-old ran to him with her arms stretched out, silently demanding to be held. The purple haired man picked her up and rested her on his hip, one arm holding her up.  
  
"Hey, you took out your braids," Marron said, pouting.  
  
Mirai Trunks smiled. "I'm sorry. I'll tell you what. Next time we have a tea party, you can play with my hair all you want. How's that?"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"I'm still hungry," Goten said. "I need food.or I'll.I'll starve!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chibi smirked as an idea struck him. One could almost see the light bulb glow above his head. It's annoyance time! "Yeah me too," he whined. "I'm starving!!!! I think I'm gonna pass out.!"  
  
Mirai Trunks stared at them. "Okay.well then let's go get some food."  
  
"Noooo..I can't move.!!!! I'm soooooooo hungry.!!!!!!" Chibi continued. He glanced at Goten and winked.  
  
Goten caught the signal and grinned. "Oh man, I think I'm dying.!!!" he said dramatically and groaned. "I can't make it on my own! Carry me."  
  
Mirai Trunks massaged his temple with his free hand as the kids latched themselves onto each of his legs. They looked up at him with innocent eyes.  
  
"Oi.I am NOT having kids! Ever," he muttered to himself as he awkwardly walked to the kitchen with a cute kid in one arm and two brats clutching his legs in a death-grip.  
  
  
  
TBC ____________________  
  
I bet that would be such a cute sight. *nods* If anyone would like to illustrate it, I'd be most appreciative. Okay, so it's not like I have a website to host it on.^^;;;;; But I'll be willing to give you the clone of your choice! Just e-mail it to me! ^-^ Anyway, if you readers felt that this chapter was a bit fluffier than usual.well that's probably because it was. I was in a WAFFy mood. Sue me. ^_^ You also may have noticed that Mirai Trunks was in a MUCH better mood in this chapter. What can I say? I couldn't keep him mad at them forever. Besides, a shower can work wonders. *grin* I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Maybe the next part will be out sooner than this one. The end is drawing near, folks! Popcorn and Vanilla Coke for the reviewers! 


	9. Flour Power

The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived Chapter 9  
  
Warnings: some Mirai Trunks torture ^___^ poor baby.. Disclaimer: Do I look like I own something like Dragonball Z? I mean, I'm not exactly living in this huge mansion complete with butlers, maids, an excruciatingly large swimming pool, and the like. But for those of you who just don't get it, *sigh* I don't own DBZ.  
  
Mirai Trunks Clone: Now, that wasn't so hard, was it? leelee: Quiet, clone! Don't make me have to use the Big Book of Author Tortures on you! Mirai Trunks Clone: Eheheh..  
  
Note: Last chapter wasn't exactly action-filled.Gomen. ^^;;; Which may be why it wasn't really my favorite. And I agree with SSJ Son Kat. It is funnier when he's mad. ^-^ So I had some sort of inspiration strike me (at about 1 in the morning..) and I decided to write this chapter. I hope it's good. Though I've only got enough inspiration for about half of this chapter. *sweatdrop*  
  
****************  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the quartet reached the kitchen. They would have gotten there sooner except they had a couple of um, delays. Goten had to tinkle, and Chibi Trunks had to be a brat. When they finally did arrive at their destination, Mirai Trunks placed Marron on the table and asked the boys what they wanted to eat.  
  
Goten raced to the refrigerator and promptly began to clean it of its contents. Marron giggled as she watched him with amusement. Mirai leaned against the counter and folded his arms. Goten seemed to be helping himself, so why should he bother him? All he had to do was make sure he didn't consume something inedible-like the refrigerator. Trunks smiled as he realized his work was done.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
'Okay, Marron's laughing, Goten's eating, but where's Chibi?' he silently mused.  
  
Just as the question crossed his mind, he felt Chibi's ki above him. He looked up to see Chibi levitating over his head holding what seemed to be a bag of flour.  
  
RRRRIIIIIIIPPP!!!!!!!!  
  
"CHIBI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mirai Trunks yelled as a cascade of white powder covered his body and the floor around him.  
  
Goten and Marron looked up and smiled. "Mr. Trunksie looks like a ghost!!" squealed the little blonde child.  
  
Mirai Trunks clenched his fists and barred his teeth. 'This is not my day.' he thought as his present counterpart engaged himself in hysterical laughter. Mirai growled and with lightning-fast speed, grabbed Chibi by his throat and brought him down to face level.  
  
"Look you little carpet-muncher," he said in a venomous tone. "I have had just about enough of you and your 'jokes'! I was nice enough to let you and your demon spawn friend out of the gravity room and actually allow you to eat. AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME???!!!!!"  
  
Chibi Trunks grinned. "Hey, I have to get my kicks somehow."  
  
"Oh I'll give you a few kicks all right," he replied narrowing his eyes.  
  
At that moment Gohan and Krillin decided to make their appearance. They stood in the doorway watching the spectacle unfolding in front of them. Trunks was covered in flour and tightly holding his grinning miniature self by his throat, glaring daggers. Krillin cleared his throat to notify them of their presence.  
  
Mirai and Chibi glanced in their direction. Mirai scowled. "What do you two want? I'm busy."  
  
"Eheheh..yeah. We noticed," Gohan said a bit nervously. "Um, we just wanted something to drink." He paused and then dared to ask, "What happened?"  
  
Mirai Trunks glowered. "Isn't it obvious?" He frowned. "And here I thought you were the scholar of the family."  
  
Gohan blinked. "Okay, since you're not having such a wonderful day, I'll let that slide. But why don't you put Chibi down. He's uh, turning blue."  
  
Mirai looked at Chibi and indeed, he was turning an interesting shade of blue. He let go of his younger self and Chibi dropped to the floor, gasping. He looked at Mirai and growled. He stood up, walked over to Goten, and whispered in his ear. Goten grinned mischievously as they walked out of the kitchen.  
  
All of this went unnoticed by the three adults. Krillin lifted his daughter off the table and held her hand as she stood next to him.  
  
"What is it with them and practical jokes?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Aw, come on. They're kids," Gohan replied. "Didn't you used to do that when you were their age?"  
  
Krillin chuckled lightly to himself as he remembered his childhood. "Okay, you've made your point. But my gosh Trunks. You seem to be they're only target today. What did you do?"  
  
"What did *I* do???! *I* didn't do anything! I was in my room, minding my own business, TRYING to get the sleep that I lost last night working on that damn time machine, and they just came in and dyed my hair!! They've been torturing me all day! I didn't asked for any of this!"  
  
Gohan smiled. "I do feel bad for you and all, but I guess they're still sore about the whole wishing them bald thing. That was a bit harsh."  
  
"Those damned bastards deserved it!!!" Mirai Trunks yelled. "Besides, it'll grow back eventually. They are only half Saiya-jins. And that was nothing compared to what they've done to me all day!!!"  
  
"Speaking of the boys, where are they?" Krillin asked, looking around the kitchen.  
  
Mirai Trunks blinked and involuntarily flinched. He had no idea where they were, but he had this disturbing feeling that it had something to do with him. His prediction was confirmed when Marron pointed above his head and said,  
  
"Hey look! There they are!"  
  
Mirai Trunks looked up in time to get a face full of scalding hot water that would burn any normal human's skin on contact. Luckily, he was a hybrid and his skin was tougher than that. The water didn't burn his perfect skin, just made him very um, not happy.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR???!!!!!!!" Mirai shouted.  
  
"Well," Chibi began, "You were so upset about being covered with flour, I decided I would be nice and help you wash it off. Now, wasn't that nice?"  
  
"You are really grating on my last nerve, brat," he said, his voice low and glaring a glare that would make even Vegeta shiver with fear.  
  
"Eh, uh, Trunks?" Gohan said. "Um, don't do anything that you'd regret later. What would Bulma say if you killed, er..yourself.."  
  
"She won't miss him that much," he muttered.  
  
Gohan and Krillin sweatdropped. Chibi smirked and crossed his arms. "That should teach you not to trust a boy who's out for revenge."  
  
Mirai Trunks' eyes flashed green and his hair flickered gold, his ki sky- rocketing momentarily. Then he frowned and said, "I don't have time for this."  
  
Chibi watched as his dripping counterpart walked away. He smirked in triumph. Mirai Trunks may have been good, but he was better. Much better.  
  
"And you don't mess with the best," Chibi said to himself.  
  
  
  
TBC ____________________  
  
So Chibi got a little repetitive. It's not my fault. I told you I only had inspiration for half a chapter. ^-^;; *ahem* Mirai is ticked off again. What will he do now? He backed off for a while, but that could only mean trouble for our innocent Chibi Trunks.  
  
Mirai Trunks: *frowns* Innocent my ass! leelee: *sweatdrop* My poor sweetie. I assure you, justice shall be served. Mirai Trunks: *crosses arm* When? leelee: All in due time, dear. All in due time. Mirai Trunks *glares* leelee: *glomps* My Kami, you're hot when you're mad. Mirai Trunks: *blush* 


	10. A Fate Worse Than Death

The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Warnings: humor, torture, and the like  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Really.  
  
I said I'm broke!  
  
Get off my case!!  
  
Geez....  
  
Author's Note: Has anybody noticed that that is one LONG ass title up there? Or is it just me? Ok, onto the fic... ^^  
  
2nd note: Thanks muchly to Anshin and Lin-z for giving me ideas for the revenge!  
  
****************************************  
  
Mirai Trunks stepped out of the shower AGAIN that day. Yeah, Chibi had doused him with hot water to supposedly wash off the flour-  
  
//Wash off the flour my ass!!!//  
  
Erm...shut up Trunks..^^  
  
Anyway, like I was narrating before I was so rudely interrupted..  
  
Chibi drenched him with hot water, but that didn't exactly get all the flour off. Have you wonderful audience people ever mixed water and flour together? Yeah. Thick, pasty mess.  
  
So, Trunks was previously dripping from head to toe, but not necessarily with water. Some of that was floury goo. Presently, Trunks was drying himself off with his ki and dressing in a pair of jeans and a shirt. Use your imagination people. Put some pretty designs on it if ya want.  
  
Trunks sat on the edge of his bed, racking his brain for a punishment suitable for his hellish other half. He put his chin in his hand and tapped his fingers against his cheek. He glanced around his room, hoping that something would jump out at him and give him an idea. Something did jump out at him.  
  
And hit him smack dab in the middle of his face. (Kami, I love author powers! ^^)  
  
"Oww..."  
  
Trunks peeled the offending item off his face and held it in his hand. It was a small bottle with a label reading...well, just wouldn't you like to know? He closed his hand around the bottle and an evil smirk spread across his lips. (Lips that I would bet all of my non-existent money on that they're really soft...^__^;;)  
  
Yes, this punishment would be worse than the gravity room.  
  
Worse than being bald.  
  
Worse..than death itself.  
  
He rose from his position on the bed and walked into the hallway, feeling very proud of his new plan for vengeance. He scanned the house for the boys' ki and located them in the living room.  
  
//Perfect. You two escapees from hell are exactly where I need you to be.// Trunks thought with a smile.  
  
He walked calmly into the living room. The two boys looked up and smiled innocently.  
  
"Don't play that game with me, brats. I don't fall for it," Trunks said, sounding uncannily like Vegeta.  
  
Goten put his hand behind his head and flashed the legendary Son Grin. Chibi Trunks folded his arms and scowled.  
  
"So what do you want?" he asked coldly.  
  
Trunks put his hand to chest in mock hurt. "Why, Chibi! I'm surprised at you! Do I have to want something? The only thing I want is to spend time with my younger self and his adorable little friend," he said, pinching their cheeks a little too hard.  
  
"A likely story..." Chibi replied, rubbing his cheek, completely unconvinced.  
  
Trunks smiled. "Could you two do something for me?"  
  
Chibi raised an eyebrow, and Goten tilted his head to the side. "What?" they both asked together.  
  
"Stand right over there," he said, pointing to a place on the carpet directly in front of the television.  
  
The two young children looked at each other, uncertainty in their eyes. They cautiously rose from the couch, and walked to the indicated spots. A chill ran down both of their spines as they stepped in something cold and sticky.  
  
"What is this??" Goten asked, while trying to pull his feet from the ground, but to no avail.  
  
Chibi Trunks gritted his teeth as he tried to break free, but he too, was unable.  
  
Mirai Trunks chuckled and walked up to them. "Looks like you two are stuck. I'd like to help you...but then again, no I wouldn't."  
  
He walked away, purposefully dropping the bottle he was holding at their feet. He grabbed the remote control and stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He watched as Chibi Trunks picked up the bottle. His eyes widened as he read the label.  
  
"What is it, Trunks?" Goten asked, beginning to worry.  
  
"S-s-super glue..."  
  
Goten's eyes widened, mirroring the size of his friend's. Mirai Trunks laughed from his place in the doorway. He aimed the remote at the TV and switched it from the cartoon show they had been previously watching to the History Channel.  
  
"I think you two need to be educated," Mirai Trunks said with a smirk.  
  
The boys' eyes widened even more as they were forced to watch the mindless dribble on the box in front of them. The same box that had, at one time, provided them with so much joy and happiness.  
  
Mirai Trunks studied them for a moment, his mind calculating. Then he put the remote control on the floor, *just* out of their reach.  
  
Tears stung the corners of their eyes, and they struggled desperately to reach the remote control. But Mirai Trunks was very precise in his calculations. Being the son of a technological genius had a few perks every now and then.  
  
//And since this glue is ki-resistant, they shouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.//  
  
Trunks chuckled inwardly, and walked away.  
  
"Have fun you two," he said over his shoulder.  
  
Goten sunk to the floor, wrapped an arm around his knees, sucked his thumb, and rocked back and forth. Chibi growled at his counterpart.  
  
"I will get you for this, pretty boy!!!!" he called to him.  
  
Mirai Trunks just laughed as he walked down the hall.  
  
Chibi pouted and watched his other self leave. He glanced at his best friend, who was sucking his thumb on the floor. Chibi sniffed and his bottom lip trembled. He soon joined Goten on the floor, rocking back and forth.  
  
"Mmmmmooooooooommmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!" Chibi whined.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
***  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to thank all my reviewers for encouraging to write more. This chapter was for you guys! 


	11. And the Torture Continues

The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: *begging* Awww, please Toriyama-san!! Please let me have them!! I mean, what would you want with a bunch of animated...gorgeous...muscular...drool- worthy...gorgeous...strong..incredibly sexy...gorgeous..Saiya-jin hunks.. *goes off into her own little fantasy world that involves Mirai Trunks and a whole bunch of whipped cream*  
  
Akira Toriyama: O_O;;;;;  
  
Akira Toriyama's lawyer: *evil laugh* Dragon Ball Z will NEVER belong to you, you pitiful crazed otaku!!! Mwuahahahaha!!! You will never be able to possess Mirai Trunks for as long as you live!!!!  
  
leelee: ;_; And this is the story of my life. *sigh* My Kami, I wish Trunks were real... You just gotta love him..^^;;;;;  
  
Note: I'd like to take this time to once again thank all of my reviews. Without you guys and your encouraging reviews I would've all but given up on this thing. ^_~ You know how lazy I am... ^_~ And thanks especially to Mirai Trunks #1 Fangirl for suggesting the idea for this chapter. Man, this is just becoming an interactive fic...COOL!! Less work for me!!! ^^;;;;;;;;;  
  
Also, sorry this took a while to get out. But ya know...I had stuff to do...uh, yeah. You guys buying that? Didn't think so..^^  
  
******************************************  
  
The two hybrids remained in their fetal positions and whimpered, Bulma (or anyone else, for that matter) seeming not to have heard Chibi's cry for help. Goten sniffed and rubbed his fist in his eyes. Chibi wiped at his now reddening nose and hiccuped.  
  
"What are we gonna do now, Trunks?" Goten asked looking as though he would burst into another fit of tears any minute now.  
  
Chibi Trunks sighed. "I dunno. We're stuck here until my brilliant mind figures out how to get us out of this mess."  
  
Goten snorted. "Brilliant mind? Where?" he commented sarcastically.  
  
Chibi glared at him, but it went unnoticed by small raven-haired boy as he looked past him and to something obviously more interesting than the purple- haired boy.  
  
"Hi guys!!" Marron squealed. Then she cocked her head at them when they didn't come running to greet her like they usually did.  
  
"Where's my hug?" she asked, narrowing her eyes, looking frighteningly like her android mother, all childlike innocence gone.  
  
The two youngsters laughed nervously, each secretly afraid of the diminutive blonde girl and what she could do to those on her bad side. Goten stood up the best he could, without being able to move his feet, and bravely faced the five-year-old.  
  
"Mar-chan, we'd love to give you a hug, but we can't when you're so far away," he said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah," Chibi agreed, "we're stuck. Big brother glued us to the carpet."  
  
Marron's eyes widened, and then her lips curved into a demonic smile as she realized that when fixed in one place, even half Saiya-jins could become her pawns-er, playmates...  
  
"Oh, boys.." Marron began. "Would you like to play a game with me?"  
  
Chibi Trunks and Goten took their turn to widen their eyes. Marron's tone of voice gave away any pretense of her 'game' being enjoyable on their parts. They frantically shook their heads in a negative gesture as the little girl pulled her Backpack of Doom out of hammer space.  
  
She casually ignored their protesting and pulled out makeup supplies-the same products she had used to mar-erm, beautify Mirai Trunks' face.  
  
"Now just hold still a minute while I make you look all pretty!!!" she said, ginning from ear to ear.  
  
***  
  
"There!" Marron said after a span of about thirty minutes. "Pretty!"  
  
She stood back admiring her handiwork. Both Goten and Chibi wore the badly applied makeup as Mirai once had, and she had even taken the liberty to pencil in fake eyebrows for them. Marron smiled. Her mom would be very proud.  
  
After a sudden epiphany she searched around the room for a black and a purple marker. Having found it, she opened the caps and began coloring on their heads. When she was finished, Goten and Chibi's scalps were black and purple, respectively.  
  
"Now, I'm going to leave for a few minutes, and you two had better not move from that spot until I get back!" she said, shaking her index finger at them.  
  
"Geez, where would we GO???!!" Chibi Trunks couldn't help but ask. "We're stuck to the friggin carpet for cryin' out loud!!!"  
  
"Hmm. True. But that sounds like a personal problem to me."  
  
Chibi fumed as she skipped away, humming a happy tune. Goten sighed.  
  
"Dude, you know, your hair doesn't match your eyebrows," Goten said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean, your eyebrows are black and that little piece of hair on the top of you head is light purple. And your head is dark purple."  
  
Chibi furrowed his...pencil marks together. "Well...your lipstick is on your cheek."  
  
"...so is yours."  
  
Chibi Trunks sighed. "Dear Dende, WHY ME????!!!"  
  
"Well, since you asked..." said a voice from above belonging to none other than Dende himself. "If you had just let Mirai Trunks sleep, none of this would've happened. It's actually all very simple, really. It's all your fault."  
  
Chibi groaned. "If the wall weren't so far away, I'd bang my head against it."  
  
Before Chibi could wallow in his self-pity any longer, Marron returned. In her arms she carried two dresses: a dark blue one with green polka-dots on it, and a hot pink one with frilly white lacey junk on it.  
  
"Um, what are you gonna do with those?" Goten asked, cautiously.  
  
Marron grinned. "You're gonna wear 'em. And we're gonna play tea party!!!!! Doesn't that sound like fun?"  
  
The two demon-spawns went pale and gulped as she walked up to them and slipped the dresses over their heads.  
  
"I figured you should get the pink one since your hair has that pink, frilly ribbon on it," Marron said to Chibi with a smile.  
  
Chibi glowered. Goten sighed. Marron laughed demonically.  
  
"Now, time for tea party!!!" she said, reaching into her backpack and pulling out various tea party items.  
  
She set teacups and saucers on the tiny plastic table and poured invisible tea into the cups with her teapot. The boys fell to their knees, sniffling, and picked up their respective cups, taking sips at Marron's command.  
  
Meanwhile, a figure lurked in the shadows, a very handsome figure at that. A figure with long, purple hair and crystal blue eyes, dressed in comfortable jeans and a shirt. He watched the scene with much amusement and congratulated his genius mind for sending the blonde girl to torture them even further.  
  
Yes, those hell-spawns were finally getting their comeuppance.  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________  
  
Did it suck? Was it too short? Well, I still hope you guys liked this chapter. Review and uh...get some candy? Who wants a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup? ^__^;;;;; 


	12. Operation: Brilliant

The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.. Why must you insist on throwing it in my face? *sob* All I want is my very own Mirai Trunks!! Is that really too much to ask??!! *cries*  
  
AN: Beeswax, sorry 'bout your allergy and all. Here. *hands beeswax a Kit- Kat bar* Enjoy! ^_^  
  
**************************************  
  
After the utterly embarrassing tea party was over, Marron put away all of the tea party equipment, kissed each of the boys on the cheek and ruffled their...erm...ah, scalps. (^^;;) Purposely forgetting to remove their dresses, she happily skipped away to find her mother. When she reached the hallway, she met Mirai Trunks, who was leaning against the doorframe, smirking like his father.  
  
"Mr. Trunksie, you were right! Torturing them is fun!! Can I do it again sometime?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Mirai Trunks smiled. "Anytime you want. And you did a fantastic job! I'm very proud of you."  
  
Marron grinned, genuinely glad to hear the appraisal from her friend. "You are so cool! Hey, did you get the picture?"  
  
"Of course," he said, holding out a recently developed Polaroid of Goten and Chibi drinking tea with Marron.  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Oh, and your parents are looking for you."  
  
She nodded, gave Trunks a hug (AN: awwww...), and scampered off to find her mom. Mirai smiled as she ran away. He then turned his attention to his younger self and his friend. He walked in the living room and picked up the remote control. The boys watched him with curiosity.  
  
"What are you gonna do now? Haven't you tortured us enough?" Chibi asked.  
  
Mirai glanced at them. "Well, I WAS going to change the channel back to those cartoons you love so much, but since you just assumed that I'm so mean and I would torture you again...I guess I'll just have to..."  
  
He pressed a couple of numbers on the remote control, and watched as Chibi and Goten's faces switched to a grief-stricken expression and their bottom lips trembled.  
  
"The Home Shopping Network??? (thanks Anshin!!) NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the two boys yelled together.  
  
Mirai Trunks chuckled to himself. //I love being me...//  
  
"Ooohh!!" Goten growled. "You'll get yours, dude!! You just wait! Trunks' brilliant mind will think of a brilliant plan any minute now!"  
  
Chibi smirked at the flattery. Meanwhile, silence reigned and a tumbleweed rolled by. Then Goten and Mirai Trunks burst into hysterical fits of laughter. Chibi scowled.  
  
"What's so funny??! I AM brilliant!!"  
  
Upon hearing that, the two cracked up even more.  
  
"Kami, that was a good one," Mirai Trunks said, wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
Goten nodded, still chuckling. "Yeah."  
  
Chibi fumed. "Meanies," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Mirai folded his arms. "So, I'm gonna get mine, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Right!!" Goten cleared his throat. "We're gonna get revenge on you for all of this! Good always wins in the end, ya know!"  
  
"Uh-huh. So I'm bad?"  
  
Both Chibi and Goten nodded.  
  
"Oh well. Fine with me. But Goten, you must remember," he said motioning to their cemented feet, "I've already won."  
  
The two boys gaped at him for a moment, realizing that as long as they were glued to the carpet, they were at Mirai's every command.  
  
Mirai smirked. "So, how does it feel to have been defeated?"  
  
"You haven't won yet!!!" Chibi said, in an attempt to save the small shred of pride he had left.  
  
"Oh but I think I have." Mirai Trunks sniffed the air and smiled. "Is that victory I smell? Why, I think it is."  
  
Chibi grumbled. "This isn't over. No, it isn't over until I say it's over!"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say, kid."  
  
"You just wait. We'll get out of this and your fate will be in our hands," Chibi said to his counterpart challengingly.  
  
Mirai Trunks smirked again. "Just how are you going to escape from that, huh?"  
  
"My brilliant mind will think of something!"  
  
Once again silence reigned for a moment. Once again a tumbleweed rolled by, and once again Goten and Mirai Trunks doubled over in fits of laughter. Chibi growled. Mirai Trunks regained his composure and smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm going to leave your 'brilliant' mind to do whatever it needs to formulate this 'brilliant' plan of yours."  
  
"Where ya going?" Goten asked innocently.  
  
"To the kitchen. I haven't eaten in," he glanced at his watch, "two hours. I'm starving."  
  
And with that he made his exit, leaving Chibi and Goten to ponder on a way to get out of the situation in which they were currently involved. They sat on the floor and put their chin in their hands. After several minutes, Goten's eyes lit up and he screamed,  
  
"By George! I think I've got it!!"  
  
Chibi Trunks blinked. "Really?"  
  
Goten nodded eagerly. "All we need is an anvil!!"  
  
Chibi blinked again. "And just where the heck are we s'pposed to get an anvil??!!"  
  
Goten shrugged bashfully. "I dunno. It just always worked on the cartoons..."  
  
Chibi patted Goten on the head. "It was a good try." (AN: erm, this is something my sis always does to me...*sweatdrop*)  
  
Goten sighed. "So what has your 'brilliant'," he snickered slightly, "mind come up with?"  
  
"Well, I have an idea. Two, actually. One to get us out of this, and one to win the game."  
  
Goten brightened at the promise of a glimmer of hope.  
  
Chibi smirked. "You see that glass of water that just miraculously appeared, thanks to the dork that writes this thing." (AN: hey...I am offended...^^)  
  
He pointed to the glass of clear water that currently sat in front of them, a glass that had not been there before. Goten tilted his head to the side, then nodded, prompting Chibi to continue.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that if we pour that water on the glue, it will become not so sticky. Then we can move from the spot that we've been in for the past eternity."  
  
"Wow, that's a great-"  
  
"Shush! I am not done yet, my child." He draped one arm across Goten's shoulders and put his other arm out in front, palm out, and his fingers spread apart. (AN: tell me you know what I mean guys...^^;;;) "This is only the beginning!"  
  
"O...kay.." Goten said, raising his fake eyebrow.  
  
"The next stage in my plan," he went on, eyes alight with excitement, "is that we travel to my room and commence Phase Two of Operation: Brilliant!!"  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
"I can't tell you that part! It would ruin the cliffhanger!!"  
  
"Oooohhh! I get it now!"  
  
  
  
___________________  
  
Heheh, what has our dear Chibi come up with now? Will this allow them to win the game? Can Mirai Trunks maintain his position as victor? Find out all this and more on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z! Er...wait... 


	13. Got Balloons?

The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT and I can never claim to. Hmm.but maybe if I stowed away in a box of DBZ merchandise that was being delivered to Toriyama-san's house, I could ask him (very sweetly, mind you ^_~) if he would give me the rights to his show...cuz you know I'm not asking FUNimation, for they are not worth my time and consideration...^-^;;;  
  
AN: Wanna apologize for the slowness in my updating, guys. And I thank you all for waiting patiently with me while I continuously ignore this fic. ^^;;; I love it to pieces, and I'm forestalling to keep it going forever and ever and ever...lol.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
The two boys grinned with excitement as Chibi poured the water at their feet. They both giggled when the glue hardened, cracked, and chipped away from their shoes.  
  
"Yeah! We're free!!" shouted Goten.  
  
Chibi Trunks smirked, very Vegeta-like. "Now, Goten-kun, we will put Phase Two into action! Let's go!"  
  
He trotted off to his room, motioning over his shoulder for Goten to follow. When the duo entered Chibi's room, Goten sat on the edge of the bed while Chibi Trunks commenced in pretty much tearing his room apart.  
  
"Er..Trunks? What are you doing?"  
  
"Mmurrrupmhph!!!" the lavender haired boy said from under the avalanche of toys that just poured out from his closet.  
  
"Need any help?" Goten asked, flashing the classic Son Grin at the pile of toys where his best friend lay.  
  
Chibi surfaced and glared at the boy who sat a few feet away from him. He glanced around his room once more, then dove into the toy pile. He rummaged around for a moment, creating as much noise as humanly possible, then resurfaced proudly holding something in his right hand.  
  
"Ha! I found them!!"  
  
Goten blinked. "Found what? And will you please tell me what your plan is, Trunks? Please?"  
  
Chibi smirked again. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I suppose I can let you in on my brilliance."  
  
Goten grinned as Chibi made his way over to the bed and sat next to him. He held out his prize and looked at Goten.  
  
"Do you know what these are?"  
  
"Uh...balloons?"  
  
"Not just any balloons, Goten! These are the balloons that will declare us the Prank Masters of the Century!!!"  
  
Goten scratched his head. "Okay... All that from a bag of party balloons...?"  
  
"My dear young and naïve friend, you certainly have a lot to learn."  
  
"Riiiiiight..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mirai Trunks emerged from the kitchen after having finished his raid of the refrigerator. He walked down the hallway, heading for the gravity room. To get there he would have to pass by the living room, so he decided to check on his two victims. But to his surprise, they were no longer there.  
  
"Oh boy...now this could be a problem..." he said to himself, already thinking of the possible measures they would take to get the ultimate revenge on him.  
  
He groaned inwardly and continued on his way to the gravity chamber. Now, he was a smart man, smarter than most people his age. Hell, smarter than most people twice his age. He could figure out a way to retain his current position as the winner. No, he *would* figure out a way.  
  
"Hey, Gohan," Mirai Trunks greeted as his friend exited the chamber.  
  
"Hey, Trunks. Haven't seen you since the kitchen scene. How's it goin'?"  
  
"Better. But those brats escaped from the glue. And I just know they're up to something evil right now."  
  
"So what are you gonna do?"  
  
Mirai shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't the faintest clue. Wanna spar?"  
  
Gohan snorted. "Oh no, I asked you that this morning! And do you remember what you did to me??!"  
  
The older man laughed and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "I'm really sorry about that. Really, I am."  
  
"No you're not..."  
  
Mirai grinned. "Okay, so I'm not. It's your own fault for waking me up."  
  
Gohan grumbled some incoherent remark and brooded for a few seconds. Then he sighed. "Yes."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You asked if I wanted to spar. My answer is yes."  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded and they were about to walk into the gravity room, when suddenly Mirai Trunks had a brilliant idea. A smile played across his face and a small chuckle escaped his lips. Gohan turned to him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I just had a thought."  
  
"Did it die of loneliness?"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
  
"You set yourself up for that one, man."  
  
Gohan grinned. Mirai Trunks rolled his eyes and grinned also. "I suppose. But really, I think I've figured out a way to counter whatever attack those two are planning."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
Mirai Trunks smirked. "Have any balloons?"  
  
________________________________  
  
Okies, I know this was terribly short and nothing really happened, but next chapter shall be better. I promise.  
  
Mirai Trunks Clone: 'Ch. If I were the reviewers, I'd really be ticked that you made me wait so long for something as cruddy as this.  
  
leelee: ^-^;;;; Eheheheh..gomen nasai guys! But anyway, it seems as though both Trunkses have the same train of thought. What could these two possibly have in mind? Whoever guesses correctly first will get a Sexy Vegeta Clone and a whip. ^____^  
  
Mirai Trunks Clone: Hentai.  
  
leelee: And proud of it. ^_~ 


	14. It's Time to Duel!

The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Cuz you'd get nothing. Duh..  
  
leelee: Hrmmm...it seems that most of my reviewers want a Trunks Clone...  
  
Mirai Trunks Clone: Well, duh, I'm gorgeous. Who wouldn't want me?  
  
leelee: As much as I want to bonk you for that, you have a point. For once. ^_~ See guys, I would have offered a Mirai Trunks Clone but since I already have one of those, I don't want anybody else to have one. Hehehehe...cuz I'm just mean like that. ^_~  
  
Mirai Trunks Clone: You can really be a selfish prick when you want to be, did you know that?  
  
leelee: Uh-huh. ^___^ Don't hate me guys...^^;; Anyway, several of you guys were close. Yes, it does have something to do with the filling of stuffs in the balloons, but no one had it exactly right.  
  
Mirai Trunks Clone: Well yeah, you didn't exactly leave any kind of clue.  
  
leelee: Hush. You're just sore that I can beat you at any and all board games.  
  
MTC: *mutters* I know you cheated. And I will prove it!  
  
leelee: Uh-huh. So anyway, I have come to a decision.  
  
*drum roll*  
  
Teenage Saiyagirl and Lin-z each get one because they really wanted him. ^____^  
  
Sexy Vegeta Clones: *smirk and talk simultaneously, really freakin' out the innocent bystanders* Yes, I shall give you the privilege of being in my presence.  
  
leelee: Arrogant little ones, no da. ^-^ Okies, onto the fic!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
  
"Balloons?" Gohan asked his friend, giving him an incredulous look. "Why would you want those?"  
  
"I'll tell ya as soon as we can get them," Mirai replied.  
  
"Where do we look?"  
  
"We don't. We ask mom, of course."  
  
"Of course," Gohan said smiling. "Lazy."  
  
Mirai Trunks feigned shock and placed his hand on his heart. "Me? Never."  
  
Gohan chuckled. Both located Bulma's ki signature and started on their way to her. She was, accompanied by Eighteen and Marron, sitting in the garden chatting happily about some shoe sale or something. Sensing the approaching kis, Eighteen glanced sideways at the newcomers.  
  
"Hi," Gohan said as they walked up to them.  
  
Trunks merely nodded his greeting, still unconsciously shy around the alternate version of the destructive blonde android of his time. Then he turned to his mother and smiled in such a way that made one automatically suspect that he wanted something.  
  
"Hey, mom, I was wondering if you had any extra balloons lying around the house. If so...where can I find them?"  
  
Bulma and Eighteen blinked.  
  
"Balloons?" Bulma asked. "Why...?" Then she shook her head, opting not to even ask. "I think I have some in my lab."  
  
Trunks and Gohan titled their heads.  
  
"For experimental purposes, guys," she said, responding to their unspoken question.  
  
They nodded and turned to leave. "Thanks," Trunks called over his shoulder as he walked back into the house.  
  
Entering the lab moments later, they proceeded in scanning the area for the desired objects. Gohan was the one to find them, hidden in a dark corner of the lab. He held them up with a grin and tossed them to Mirai.  
  
"Awesome. Now, we need something to fill it with," said the purple-haired, muscular, very sexy...uh...anyway...  
  
Gohan stared dumbly at Trunks for a moment. Then realization dawned and he figured out exactly what Trunks planned to do. "Hmmm, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Uh...I hadn't exactly gotten that far..." he replied, sweatdropping.  
  
Gohan did an anime fall then shook his head, tsk-ing from his place on the floor.  
  
Trunks smiled at his friend and looked around, spotting a weird-looking concoction innocently sitting on the top shelf of the lab. He levitated a couple feet off the ground and grabbed the bottle.  
  
"What's that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I dunno. But I think I've just found what I'm going to put inside these balloons. Come on, we need to prepare for our ambush."  
  
"...We?"  
  
*****  
  
Chibi and Goten walked down the hallway and into Bulma's laboratory. Chibi handed the package of balloons to Goten and flew up to the top shelf.  
  
"I could've sworn I'd left it up here..." he muttered to himself.  
  
"What are you looking for, Trunks?" Goten asked.  
  
"Remember that shampoo we made a few weeks ago that messed up dad's hair? I left it up here, just in case of an emergency. But it's gone." (Shameless Plug: For more about this shampoo read "The Pineapple Incident" by me! ^_~)  
  
Goten raised his eyebrows. "Where do you think it is?"  
  
"I have no idea. But that's okay. I put some of it into another bottle, ya know, in case something like this happened."  
  
"Wow, Trunks, you sure are smart."  
  
Chibi smirked. "Yeah. I know."  
  
Chibi floated down to the ground and walked to the huge toolbox against the wall. He rummaged around in the bottom drawer and took out a plastic bottle. Chibi grinned.  
  
"Come on," he said to Goten, "we need to prepare for our ambush."  
  
"Yeah!" Goten said, pushing his fist into the air.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks and Gohan sat in the living room, Gohan on the couch and Trunks in a lounge chair. Each had their balloon hidden where it could be easily accessed, yet could remain unseen by others. So they sat, innocently watching TV and waiting patiently for their victims to arrive.  
  
Goten and Chibi leisurely strolled down the hallway, heading for the living room to carry out their attack on Mirai Trunks. Each had one balloon and held it behind them as they approached the doorway.  
  
Trunks sensed them and nodded to Gohan, who also nodded, and both took out their shampoo-filled balloon. As the two younger kids came into the room, all four launched their balloon attack.  
  
~SPLAT!!!!!!~  
  
Direct hit.  
  
_______________________________  
  
So...who got hit? ^^ Come on, guess. You know you want to. ^-^ I'll give you a hint. Somebody missed. ^____^ 


	15. Bad Aim

The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: Uh...I got a Mirai Trunks Clone. ^-^ Yeah...well...the rights to DBZ don't belong to me...*sigh*  
  
Author's Note: Thanks guys for your reviews and suggestions! They actually helped me write this chappie! So feel proud of yourselves. ^_~ Oh and also, thank SSJ4Gohan-Rocks for bugging me until I get these chapters written and posted for ya. ^_^;; Yeah, so I update slow...*sweatdrop* Anyway, this chapter's for her. ^_^  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
Trunks sensed them and nodded to Gohan, who also nodded, and both took out their shampoo-filled balloon. As the two younger kids came into the room, all four launched their balloon attack.  
  
~SPLAT!!!!!!~  
  
Direct hit.  
  
~*~  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" screamed two voices in half-anger, half-surprise.  
  
Apparently, the attack hadn't gone quite as planned. When the balloons were thrown, Goten's balloon went out the open window on the opposite wall. Gohan's balloon hit an innocent lamp, knocking it to the floor and smashing it to pieces.  
  
Mirai and Chibi's balloons, however, hit actual people, but not the intended targets. When Chibi threw his balloon, Mirai stepped to the side, allowing it to hit Gohan instead.  
  
Mirai Trunks, having made a slight miscalculation of the teenyboppers' height, threw it too high, causing it to hit the next person who entered the room.  
  
Vegeta.  
  
Ouch.  
  
"Oh shit..." Mirai Trunks muttered under his breath. "Er...hi, dad...nice day?"  
  
Vegeta's eye twitched and his fists clenched and unclenched.  
  
Chibi watched Gohan, who just stood there, blinking.  
  
"Um, Gohan...? I didn't mean to hit *you*..."  
  
Goten inched away from his best friend and stood as far away as possible from the others. His balloon had gone out the window. He wasn't in trouble. And he planned to keep it that way.  
  
Vegeta put his hand on his hair and touched the goo that was now oozing down his forehead. A vein pulsated on his neck and his face began to turn red from anger. He turned his attention to his future son, the latter attempting to shrink into his shoes.  
  
"Tousan...I wasn't aiming for you...I was trying to..."  
  
"Shut up, brat! What the hell did you throw at me????!!!!"  
  
Mirai Trunks opened his mouth to answer and then closed it, scratching the side of his head with his index finger. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Uh...I dunno..."  
  
"Hey..." Chibi began, "you didn't happen to use that stuff that was in the bottle on the top shelf of mom's lab, did you?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Mirai asked, now slightly curious.  
  
Chibi's eyes widened. //Not again...//  
  
"Chibi...what was that stuff?" Gohan asked, speaking up for the first time since the double ambush.  
  
"Uh...heheh..." Chibi laughed nervously, rubbing his arm. "Oh, nothing. Nothing important."  
  
Vegeta growled. "Tell us already!!!!"  
  
Chibi flinched at his yell and took a deep breath. "Hey, dad, remember that shampoo that made your hair all weird and stuff?"  
  
Vegeta's eye twitched again. (AN: He really oughta get that fixed...^_~) "You mean...you..." Not able to finish his sentence, he screamed in frustration and lunged at Mirai.  
  
Vegeta slammed into Mirai and knocked him to the floor, his hands around his son's throat in an attempt to strangle him.  
  
"Dad...can't...breathe..." Mirai choked out.  
  
"I don't give a damn if you can breathe or not!! Do you realize what you've done to my hair???!!! I'm gonna have a fucking PINEAPPLE TREE stuck in the middle of my head!!! AGAIN!!!!!!!! Do you know how long it takes to get that kind of projection removed from your skull???!! Of course you don't!! You've never had a pineapple growing out of your cranium!!!!"  
  
"S-s-sorry...but could you...let go...?"  
  
Vegeta growled deeply, released him, and walked over to the mirror. Mirai Trunks got up and looked over at Gohan. He seemed a bit out of it.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
Gaining no response from the hybrid, he walked over to him and gently shook his shoulders. Still no response. Mirai bit his lip and slapped him hard in the face.  
  
Blinking, Gohan was awakened from his stupor.  
  
And he was pissed.  
  
"YOU!!!!!!!!" he said, pointing a finger at Chibi. "I wasn't even IN your damn war!!!! All I wanted was to come over here, find Trunks, and have a nice day of sparring. But noooo.I get dragged into your immature little game of pranks and now I have gooey shit all over my head, AND I'm in danger of having to walk around with a damn pineapple in my hair!!! Do you understand how humiliating that will be??? What's Videl gonna think??!! She's not gonna want to date some nerd with a pineapple on his head!!! My school life was bad enough without you two bastards having to screw everything up!!!"  
  
Goten stood in the corner, gawking at his older sibling, not ever having seen him so upset. Mirai patted Gohan's shoulder in an attempt to console him.  
  
"Uh...look on the bright side, Gohan..."  
  
"WHAT BRIGHT SIDE???!!! There is NO bright side in this situation!!"  
  
"Well...uh...I guess you're right..."  
  
"'Ch. I can't believe I let myself get into this. I'm going to go wash this out of my hair," Gohan said, beginning to walk to the nearest shower. "I'm going to borrow a change of clothes, Trunks."  
  
Mirai Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Well thanks for asking."  
  
"I don't need to ask," Gohan said over his shoulder. "You owe me."  
  
"Me?! I didn't...Chibi threw the balloon at you!!!"  
  
"Yeah, well. You two are the same person."  
  
Mirai Trunks rolled his eyes. "Must you remind me?"  
  
"HEY!!!!!" Chibi said, miffed.  
  
Mirai Trunks smirked at his younger self as Gohan walked down the hallway. Vegeta snorted and followed Gohan down the long corridor to take a shower in his bedroom.  
  
After they had gone into their respective showers, the Chibi's face held a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Ya know what?"  
  
"What?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"I probably should have told them that water is what makes the pineapple tree grow."  
  
Mirai Trunks and Goten's eye widened.  
  
"Chibi...why didn't you say something earlier? Ya know, BEFORE they got into the shower???!!!"  
  
Chibi shuffled his feet. "Well..."  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh..." Mirai, Chibi, and Goten said in unison.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Heh...review? ^-^ 


	16. The Performance of a Lifetime

The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived Chapter 16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Mirai Trunks would be the star of the show, I would be his wife, and we would have many, many children together... ^_^;;; I'm not obsessed...really...  
  
Author note: Writer's block? ^^;;;  
  
Mirai Trunks Clone: *to reviewers* Ya know guys, I wouldn't take this if I were you. leelee: Shut up...-_-;;;  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chibi and Mirai gulped. Oh man, were they in for it this time. Mirai Trunks noticed his younger counterpart casually making his way towards the door and grabbed him by the collar. He held him up at eye level and glared.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
  
"Uh...nowhere...just, er, going to uh..."  
  
"There is no way you're getting out of this one, kid. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me."  
  
Chibi squirmed in Mirai's grasp, trying to get free, but to no avail. "What about Goten?"  
  
Mirai Trunks assumed a thoughtful look for a moment.  
  
"Well...now that you mention it, I think Goten can actually be of some use to us," he said, turning his attention to the innocent black-haired boy.  
  
Goten's eyes widened and sweat began to trickle down the side of his face. He had seen that same look on Chibi's face before. And it usually meant loads of trouble for him.  
  
Mirai dropped Chibi on the floor and walked over to Goten. He bent down and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Hey, Goten. I need you to do both me and Chibi a huge favor. Can you cry on command?"  
  
Goten tilted his head to the side in confusion and nodded.  
  
"Great. I have a plan, and you play a very important role, understand?"  
  
Goten nodded again. "Am I gonna get in trouble?"  
  
"Of course not. Would I ever do that to you?" he asked, smiling as innocently as he could.  
  
Goten raised his ridiculously fake eyebrows. "Dude, even I'm not that stupid."  
  
Mirai laughed. Chibi walked up to them and tapped his 'big brother' on the shoulder.  
  
"You said you had a plan?" he prompted.  
  
The older man nodded. "Yeah. And if it's gonna work, we'll have to do it quickly. It's the only way I can think of to get us out this mess we're in. Now listen up."  
  
The three huddled together and Mirai whispered his ingenious plan to them.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan and Vegeta walked out of their respective showers simultaneously, both mad as hell. They ran into each other in the hallway, both wearing the same expression.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta," Gohan said.  
  
Vegeta growled. He was not in the mood to talk.  
  
"What is it hell spawn?" he asked in his usual 'I've-got-a-stick-way-too- far-up-my-ass-to-be-bothered-with-dorks-like-you' tone of voice.  
  
"I think we should join forces to get those two bastards back for what they did to us."  
  
Vegeta turned around to face him, one eyebrow raised. "You want revenge? The pure-hearted, goody-two-shoe son of Kakarotto wants revenge? Looks like hell has finally frozen over."  
  
"Tell me about it when you get there, Vegeta," he retorted casually.  
  
A look a slight surprise crossed the arrogant prince's features for a second, before his usual mask of indifference dominated his face once again.  
  
"What did you have in mind, brat?"  
  
"Well, since you asked..."  
  
******  
  
Bulma was still in the garden talking with Android 18, and Marron was growing restless. She had no idea what they were talking about, and she was getting bored. She wished one of the boys was around to play tea party with again. She'd had so much fun the last time they played.  
  
Needless to say, she was overjoyed when all three of the boys came into the garden. She wiggled in her mother's lap and jumped down to greet Mirai Trunks. He smiled down at her as she latched onto his leg.  
  
"Marron seems to have a fondness for you, Trunks," Bulma said, smiling. "What is it with you and girls?"  
  
Mirai blushed slightly. "Er...uh..."  
  
"What are you guys here for anyway? Surely you don't want to hear our conversation," 18 said.  
  
He smiled and glanced at Goten, silently signaling him to commence the plan. Goten breathed deeply and prepared himself for the biggest performance of his life.  
  
The young halfling walked up to Bulma, fell to his knees, and began crying his eyes out. Bulma and 18 looked at each other. The two women bent down and tried to calm him down.  
  
"Goten...shhh...what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
He hiccuped and continued to bawl. "V-v-vegeta....he-he said I was a stupid bastard and that-that my dad was a weak little bitc-"  
  
"Uh...Goten, you shouldn't say those words..." 18 said to him.  
  
Goten sniffed and wiped his eyes. "B-but that's what V-vegeta said..."  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Oh he did, did he? Oh Vegeeeeeetaaaaaa~!!!!!!!" she yelled, walking away to find him.  
  
"He's in the kitchen, mom!" Mirai and Chibi yelled after her.  
  
The two Trunkses looked at each other and grinned. Goten was still being consoled by the blonde android, his sobs slowly becoming sniffles. Mirai walked over to Goten and picked him up.  
  
"I think we can handle it now. Thanks for your help, 18."  
  
The android nodded and smiled. Trunks involuntarily shuddered at the likeness she showed to her future counterpart. 18 noticed and chuckled to herself. She bent down and scooped her daughter into her arms and walked away to watch the show Bulma was about to create.  
  
Mirai waited until he was sure she was gone before he put Goten down on the ground.  
  
'Well that takes care of dad,' Mirai thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly Chibi laughed out loud, and Goten and Mirai gave him odd looks. They looked at each other and then back at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Goten.  
  
He grinned. "Listen."  
  
They did as they were told and soon they too could hear what was so funny. Apparently, Bulma was yelling so loudly, she could be heard all the way in the garden.  
  
"...how dare you tell him such things...you should watch your mouth...could scar the poor kid's mind...better be glad I'm not Chichi...as soon as I find my frying pan...kick your royal...no Pepsi for a year..."  
  
The boys cringed at that last one. Everyone knew how much Vegeta needed his Pepsi. Only Bulma could inflict such a cruel punishment on the Saiya-jin no Ouji. Looking at each other for a second, all three sharing the same idea, they made their way to the kitchen as quickly as possible.  
  
The sight that greeted them shocked them to no end. Bulma was nowhere in sight, most likely having stomped off in a fit of rage, and Vegeta was curled up on the tile floor in a fetal position.  
  
"D-dad...?" Chibi said.  
  
"Wow, what did you guys say to Bulma?" Gohan asked, still in shock at having witnessed the rather one-sided argument.  
  
Chibi and Goten laughed nervously. Gohan shook his head as if to clear it and narrowed his eyes at the three hybrids.  
  
"Ya know, I seem to remember being really pissed off at you guys. So, what do you think is a suitable punishment, huh?"  
  
"But Gohan, I didn't do anything! Why do I have to be punished?!" Goten whined to his brother.  
  
Gohan looked down at him, and his eyes softened a little.  
  
"I know. It's not you that I'm mad at. It's them," he said, scowling at the two royal Saiya-jins.  
  
"Look, Gohan. I think I can do something that might be of some benefit to you," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
Gohan raised his eyebrows. "And what's that?"  
  
"Well, earlier you were worried about what Videl would think of you're new, uh, hairstyle-"  
  
"Don't remind me," he groaned.  
  
Mirai smirked. "What I'm trying to say is, you don't need to worry about it. This happened to dad before, but he didn't have to walk around with a pineapple tree on his head for all eternity, right?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"So obviously, there's something that can make that thing go away, right?"  
  
Gohan's eyes widened with realization. "That's right! Trunks, you're brilliant!"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"But big brother," Chibi began, "mom only made enough for dad. There is no more of that stuff!"  
  
"WHAT????!!!!" Gohan screamed.  
  
Mirai threw his hands in the air and sighed. "Thanks a lot, Chibi. Really."  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Mirai rolled his eyes and walked up to Gohan, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry man, I'm sure my mom can make some more."  
  
Gohan looked up at him. "Really?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"But I'm still pissed."  
  
'Damn...'  
  
Mirai Trunks sighed and quickly thought of something. "Gohan, I can get you a date with Videl."  
  
"What? Are you serious??!! You can really get her to go out with me??"  
  
"Sure..." he said, a small sweatdrop forming on the back of his head.  
  
"Oh my Kami...I've been trying to get her to notice me all school year! Oh man...would you really do that for me...?! Trunks, you rock, man! How could I ever repay..."  
  
The sweatdrop on the back of Mirai's head was gradually growing bigger and bigger as Gohan prattled incessantly about his crush. Now that neither Gohan nor Vegeta was going to be harming him any time soon, there was only one problem left.  
  
How was he going to get Videl to go out with Gohan?  
  
  
  
________________________  
  
Not to say that Gohan is a *nerd* or anything.... Gohan fans, please don't take that the wrong way... *cowers in a corner* ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;; 


	17. Hi, My Name Is Chad

The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived Chapter 17  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Dude! Trunks, you don't know how happy you've made me!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down, Gohan. I haven't gotten you the date yet," Trunks said, raising one of his eyebrows and watching as his best friend fidgeted with excitement in front of him.  
  
"I know, but I'm just so excited! So...are you gonna call her or not?"  
  
The purple-haired man sighed, then smiled slightly. "I will as soon as you give me her phone number."  
  
"Oh! Right!"  
  
Gohan fished around in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it, taking out a small school picture of Videl and handed it to Trunks. Trunks looked at it and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You carry her picture in your wallet?"  
  
Gohan grinned.  
  
Trunks shook his head and smiled again. "You're obsessed. You know that, right?"  
  
Gohan's cheeks burned an interesting shade of red as he watched his friend pick up the phone and dial the number that was written on the back of the picture. He squirmed restlessly in his chair, waiting to hear what Trunks would say.  
  
Trunks tapped his fingers on the counter as he waited for someone to pick up on the other line. Finally, a butler answered. Trunks rolled his eyes, silently wondering how many people he'd have to go through to get to this Videl girl.  
  
"Yeah, could I please speak to Videl?" he asked politely.  
  
He and Gohan waited, rather impatiently, for the butler to retrieve the blue-eyed teenager. Several moments had passed before the female voice traveled through the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, this is Tr-er...Chad. Yeah, Chad. You don't know me, but I'm a friend of Gohan's."  
  
"Really? Well hi, Chad! Umm...not to sound rude or anything, but what do you want?"  
  
Trunks laughed softly. "I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sure you've figured out by now that Gohan's a really shy person."  
  
Though neither of the Saiya-jin hybrids could see, Videl smiled. "Yeah, I know," she said quietly as though she were thinking of something. (or rather, someone. ^_~)  
  
"Um, well, since he's so shy, he would never tell you this, so he asked me to do it for him. He really likes you," he glanced at the picture in his hand and then at Gohan, "I mean, he *really* likes you. And he wants to know if you'd like to go out with him sometime."  
  
There was a beat of silence, and then Videl giggled like a little school- girl. "Of course!! It took him long enough! Everybody at school knows that he likes me. I was waiting for him to ask!"  
  
"Heh, yeah well, what time will you be available?"  
  
"How about tomorrow evening at around seven?"  
  
"Uh...sure..." Trunks said, hoping Gohan wasn't doing anything at that time.  
  
"Great! Tell him I'll see him then!"  
  
"Okay, uh, bye."  
  
"Bye!" she said cheerily.  
  
Trunks placed the phone on its cradle, wearing an odd expression on his face. Gohan noticed and tilted his head to the side.  
  
"What's wrong?" Then he panicked. "She didn't say no, did she?!"  
  
"No, no, she didn't. It's just...she's bubbly...I'm just not used to bubbly people."  
  
"Oh...so she said yes??!!"  
  
"Yeah. She's actually been waiting for you to ask her out."  
  
"...."  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Uh, buddy?" Trunks said, leaning over to poke Gohan in the shoulder. "You still in there?"  
  
Gohan nodded detachedly, his eyes not really focusing on Trunks, but seeming to invert within himself. The lop-sided grin that all male Sons were known for slowly appeared on his face. Then he sprung out his chair and attached himself to Trunks, almost knocking the older man off his balance.  
  
"Eh...you can let go now...I understand that you're grateful and all but...you're cutting off my...circulation..."  
  
The raven-haired teen released him, a blush creeping to his cheeks. "Sorry, it's just that-"  
  
"Yeah. I know. And you owe me. So, let's just say that this makes up for the pineapple thing, okay?"  
  
"Oh shit, the pineapple!!!! How am I gonna get this thing off before I go out with her???" Gohan shouted, beginning to hyperventilate.  
  
Trunks chuckled to himself. "Don't worry. You've got until tomorrow night. That gives you plenty of time...Gohan? Gohan?? Breathe, man, breathe!"  
  
Slowly, Gohan began to calm down. After he had regained his composure, he noticed Trunks' furrowed eyebrows, small frown, and spaced out eyes. He snapped his fingers in front of Trunks' face, causing his frown to deepen.  
  
"Where'd Chibi and Goten go? They seemed to have hidden their ki for some reason. But why?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, a balloon smacked against Trunks' head, an odd substance covering his hair.  
  
"Wicked toss, Trunks!" Goten said to his friend, holding his hand out for a high-five.  
  
"Oh yeah! Now that's what I call good aim!" Chibi said, smirking.  
  
Trunks squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deeply. He frowned in irritation as childish laughter reached his sensitive Saiya-jin ears. He turned around and glared at the two youths standing in the doorway. He brought his fingers up to his forehead, wiping them across the goo that had oozed there.  
  
//This looks like that pineapple shampoo...those little...//  
  
Gohan's laugh interrupted his thoughts. He turned his scowl to the black- eyed teenager as he watched him point and howl with laughter. Trunks growled softly, lifting his hand and raising one of his fingers.  
  
It's up to you to decide which one.  
  
Gohan's laughter immediately ceased, noting the fury in his friend's eyes. He backed away slightly, holding his hands up in a defensive position.  
  
"Sorry," he said, giving a small, apologetic smile.  
  
Trunks, turning his attention to the children in the doorway, asked through gritted teeth, "This is the stuff that created those pineapple trees, isn't it?"  
  
The said kids gulped and nodded slowly.  
  
"And if I wash this out, I'll have a pineapple tree on my head, right?"  
  
Two more nods.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes in annoyance and looked as though he were about to ask another question. But before he could say anything else, Goku entered the kitchen, his hand on his growling stomach.  
  
"Man, I'm starved," he said, looking around the room. His eyes rested on Trunks. "Hey, Trunks, what's that in your hair?"  
  
For some reason, that question just really pissed him off. He snapped, letting out a long string of curse words and with it, his pent up frustrations from the day's events.  
  
"Twenty-two...twenty-three..." Gohan said, counting off with his fingers. "Holy cheese! He just cursed in twenty-seven different languages!! And he's still going!!"  
  
After his last curse, in his amazingly thirtieth language, he stormed out of the kitchen, a Vegeta-esque scowl twisting his beautiful features. Afterwards, a stunned silence took over the kitchen as no one knew what to say after Trunks, who was usually so calm, had just exploded with anger in front of them.  
  
"Maybe I should...apologize..." Chibi said, breaking the silence.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," Gohan muttered.  
  
"Where'd he learn to cuss like that?" Goku asked, scratching the back of his head.  
  
The group looked at each other for a moment, then spoke in unison, nodding their heads in agreement.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
  
  
________________________  
  
Poor Tunkies. It looks like it all finally caught up with him. Aww...I think he needs a hug...^-^ 


	18. Game Over, You're Out

The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived Chapter 18  
  
Disclaimer: Come on, do I *look* like someone who would own DBZ? Geez...  
  
AN: Heh, dun worry Piggin. This fic ain't about Gohan and Videl. It's all about the Trunkses! OH YEAH!!!!! ^^;;;;  
  
WOO-HOO~!!!! I now have more than 200 reviews, guys!!! I love you all!!! *hugs to reviewers* You guys...are so wonderful...I think I'm going to cry. *lol* But thankies so much for all the reviews and stuff. I am most appreciative. So yeah, this chappie is dedicated to all my reviewers...  
  
MTC: 'Ch. Now watch it be the suckiest chapter in the entire story.  
  
leelee: -_-;;; Ignore him...he's just cranky cause I found his porn stash.  
  
MTC: O_O;;;;  
  
leelee: *smirk* Hmmm...ya know...at the end of chapter eight, I said that the 'end was drawing near'.and, uh...I'm beginning to think that I was wrong...lol. But this chapter, sadly, is the last in my fic. Yes, I'm ending it for real this time. Really. ^_~  
  
******************************  
"Honestly, I feel bad for the guy. It seems like he'll never get any sleep at this rate," Eighteen said, bouncing Marron on her knee.  
  
Bulma grinned. "I wish Trunks were here for that one. Maybe he'd get over that fear he has of you."  
  
Both women shared a chuckle over her comment, but they cut their laughter short when they heard yelling in the kitchen. Eighteen and Bulma rose from their places on the couch and rushed towards the commotion. Marron toddled behind them.  
  
They reached the kitchen doorway just in time to see Trunks' retreating figure, his hair full of goo, walking up the stairs. The two women glanced at each other, then at the remaining boys in the kitchen.  
  
"What was that all about? Was that really Trunks we heard yelling?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Mama, what's wrong with Mr. Trunksie? He seemed real mad," Marron said innocently, clinging to her mother's pants leg.  
  
"That's what we're trying to figure out, sweetie," Eighteen replied with a smile.  
  
Gohan cleared his throat to get their attention. "I think I can answer your question, Bulma." He paused. "Well, we, as in Trunks and myself, were here talking when those two-" He pointed to Chibi and Goten. "-decided that smacking Trunks upside the head with a balloon filled with that pineapple shampoo was a great idea. Then dad came in, hungry as usual, and asked Trunks about his hair-"  
  
"If I had known he would blow his top, I would've kept it to myself," Goku said, his eyes still wide with amazement.  
  
"So...Trunks...snapped...?" Eighteen asked, her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Yup," father and son answered simultaneously.  
  
Bulma rubbed her chin. "Ya know, I recognized all the words Trunks was using... Maybe I should watch my mouth around him... Damn he learns fast..."  
  
The others sweatdropped.  
  
"Is Mr. Trunksie gonna have a pineapple on his head too?" Marron asked quietly.  
  
"Well, that all depends, Marron," Bulma began. "If Trunks doesn't wash his hair between now and the time that I can create another batch of that stuff that fixed Vegeta's hair, then he should be fine."  
  
"Oh. Can I go see him?"  
  
Eighteen and Bulma exchanged looks. "Um, that might not be such a good idea..." the blonde android said.  
  
"And just WHERE do you think you two are going??!!" Bulma shrieked, grabbing both Goten and Chibi by the collar.  
  
"Uh...heheheheh...Trunks think of something, quick!" Goten whispered to his friend.  
  
"Way ahead of ya, 'Ten," he whispered back. Then he spoke aloud to his mother, "Mom, we realized how awful we were being to my big brother, and we were just going to go find him and apologize."  
  
Bulma frowned. "I wasn't born yesterday, Chibi Trunks Briefs. I see right through you."  
  
"Um...whatever do you mean, dearest mother? You say that as though I weren't telling the truth. It makes me sad to believe that you would think so low of your own son..." Chibi said, rather convincingly.  
  
Everyone in the kitchen stared at the young purple-haired boy for a moment. Then Bulma released her hold on their shirts, her eyes blinking confusedly.  
  
"Well...if you...really mean it...I suppose..." she started.  
  
"Thanks mom! You're the best!!"  
  
And before anyone could react, the two troublemakers were already on the second floor of Capsule Corp, running down the hall to Mirai Trunks' room. Meanwhile in the kitchen, those that were left behind stood in silence at what had just occurred.  
  
"Damn he's good," Eighteen said to no one in particular.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Shhh..." Chibi said to Goten as they tiptoed up to the doorway of Mirai Trunks' bedroom.  
  
They quietly padded into his room, ever so careful not to wake the sleeping form that they were sure was lying on the bed. Chibi motioned for Goten to stay where he was as he silently walked up to the bed. The young boy was surprised when he found that it was...  
  
"Empty?" Chibi muttered to himself.  
  
A screech of surprise yanked Chibi out of his thoughts, and he turned around to see his best friend kneeling on the ground, clutching his head, which was now covered with an odd, thick substance. Chibi ran over to Goten to comfort him. His eyes wandered past his friend and they widened as he realized who had committed this hideous crime.  
  
"Big brother?"  
  
"Hi," he said simply, before chucking a balloon at his younger counterpart.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks smirked and bent down to pick up the bucket innocently sitting at his feet. He held it over the two horrified kids' heads and dumped the contents on them. Icy water poured onto their heads, activating the shampoo. Almost instantly, a pineapple tree adorned the tops of each of their heads.  
  
Goten fingered the leaves of his personal tree and sniffled. Chibi growled at his older self. "We'll get you for this, big brother!!"  
  
Trunks laughed softly. "See, that's where you're wrong kids. I have something that you guys might deem as important."  
  
"And what's that?" Chibi asked, his voice having lost a bit of its previous confidence.  
  
Mirai Trunks said nothing, but pulled out a photo from his pocket. He held it in front of the two children, trying to suppress a smile as he waited for their reactions.  
  
"W-where...where did you get that...?" Goten asked nervously, staring at the picture of him and Chibi wearing dresses, playing tea party with Marron.  
  
"Where it came from doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that if the two of you ever try anything like the stunts you pulled today again, then everyone will know about how you two like to dress up like girls and sip tea from dainty little cups with Marron."  
  
The boys gasped. "You wouldn't..." Chibi said.  
  
"Really? I wouldn't push me if I were you. I'm already pissed off beyond belief, so you might not want to challenge me right now," Trunks replied evenly.  
  
The long-haired man returned the photo to his pocket and turned to leave. Goten looked at Chibi with sad eyes, silently begging him to do something.  
  
Chibi smirked. "Don't worry, Goten. I've got him right where I want him..."  
  
"Oh really..." Goten said dryly.  
  
"'Ch. Of course. Just wait... Three. Two. One."  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Chibi you little-!!!!!!"  
  
Goten's eyes widened. "What did you do?!"  
  
"Nothing. Just hooked up a little pulley system that pours water on whoever steps on the thin string that I stretched across the doorway," Chibi answered proudly.  
  
"Wow...when'd you do all that, Trunks?"  
  
Chibi grinned mischievously. Before he could answer, a highly upset, highly soaked Mirai Trunks picked him up by his shirt.  
  
"You're just asking to die aren't you kid?"  
  
"Hey, did you know you had a pineapple tree on your head?" Chibi asked with a smile.  
  
Goten's eyes widened, and he waited for Trunks to go Super and blow his friend's head off. But to his surprise Mirai Trunks returned that smile. Chibi didn't seem shocked at all. The older demi Saiya-jin put Chibi back on the floor.  
  
"I win," the younger Trunks said simply.  
  
Mirai Trunks crossed his arms, his smile widening just a bit. "But I have still have that picture of you in a dress. I'm sure your friends at school would love to see it."  
  
The smile instantly dropped from Chibi's face. "You wouldn't..."  
  
"Hey, I have to get my kicks somehow. So...looks like...I win," Mirai Trunks said with a grin.  
~*END*~  
  
______________________________  
Heheh...that's the end folks! Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "It took this little bitch three months to come out with *this*???!!!" *grins* Well.at least Mirai Trunks won the game... ^___^;;;;; 


End file.
